


Bleeding Heart of Stone.

by lesyeuxdelilith



Series: Veni, Vidi, Amavi. [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, Bittersweet, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Gen, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canon Relationship, On Hiatus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdelilith/pseuds/lesyeuxdelilith
Summary: “Friend or foe to the World Government? ‘Pirate Empress’ Boa Hancock has been taken to the Holy Land of Mary Geoise. Is the ex-Shichibukai going to strike a deal with the WG yet again?”Monkey D. Luffy vows to bring his friend back home safe and sound, his determination unyielding and unwavering. He is not, by any and all means possible, going to let another of his friends suffer at the vicious hands of the World Government ever again. Unbeknownst to him, this is but the calm before the storm, for things are bound to take an irreversible turn, much to everyone’s surprise.
Relationships: Boa Hancock & Jinbei, Boa Hancock & Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock/Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Veni, Vidi, Amavi. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916623
Comments: 38
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue: Swaying and being swayed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote the first seven chapters before One Piece’s latest chapters (989, 990 and 991) came out. Match-ups may differ greatly with the ones I wrote, same applies to the crew’s new bounties. In any case, hope you enjoy my fanfic <3

_**September 19th, 1524. Daytime.** _

A colony of News Coo flies over the ship, dropping a handful of wanted posters and a newspaper. One of the gulls lands on the Thousand Sunny’s railing, staring at Nami with what can only be described as “beli eyes” until the navigator throws a coin its way while sighing in utter defeat.

Luffy’s upbeat laughter echoes throughout the whole ship, warm and filled with hope. “Look, look! Everyone’s bounties have gone up!” He informs, happiness dripping from his overly eager voice. He picks up his wanted poster and points at the new number with a wide smile and a faint blush, pride evident in his face. “I’m worth 2.38 billion belies now.”

The update isn’t impressive per se. Not when his bounty had gone from 500 million to 1.5 billion belies after bringing Sanji back home — defeating two Sweet Commanders, Cracker and Katakuri, and wreaking chaos throughout Big Mom’s territory in the process — and saving his family from the Yonko’s deadly grasp back at Totto Land. The update isn’t that impressive, but the feat behind it is, for the lack of a better word, utterly mind-blowing.

Together with the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, now inactive though not officially dissolved, Monkey D. Luffy defeated some of the Tobi Roppo, the All-Stars and Kaido of the Beasts thanks to everyone’s combined efforts roughly a week ago. Furthermore, Wano Kuni, pledged undying loyalty to the Straw Hat Pirates after Momonosuke, who would become shogun upon coming of age, and Yamato opened the countries’ borders to the rest of the world. The news spread like wildfire, sending the Marines and World Government into a further state of disarray. Thus, the most notorious pirates among the Alliance — Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, Marco the Phoenix and the Straw Hat Pirates, to name but a few — had their bounties increased quite generously, fueling the flames of their ever-growing pirate pride.

“I took out Page One, clashed against King and fought against Queen…” Sanji says, anger evident in his low voice. His wanted poster shakes in his hands, crumpling beneath his iron grip. _“Dead or Alive: Vinsmoke Sanji 1.372.000.000 belies”_ , it reads. “How come your bounty is higher than mine?!” He still is — and will always be — highly displeased with the name written on the poster, but he chooses to ignore it for the time being. There are far more crucial issues at hand as of now, he thinks.

Zoro laughs, pride shining bright within his gray eye. _“Dead or Alive: Roronoa Zoro 1.560.000.000”_ , his poster reads. His right hand rests on Enma’s handle, his calloused fingers caressing its tsuka with great gentleness. “I was the one who brought King down, though,” he says with a little smirk. “Fought against Hawkins and Who’s Who, too, in case you already forgot ‘bout that. You got a problem with that, dartboard brow?” None of them mention that Franky had dealt the finishing blows to Queen with his Franky Shogun. That’s completely beyond the point, they both believe.

Sanji growls, tossing his poster aside. The air around him starts getting warmer and warmer by the second. “You only defeated him because _I_ weakened him. Don’t act all high and mighty, you shitty marimo!” His kick is immediately stopped by Zoro’s katana.

“You wanna get sliced so bad, ero-cook?!”

Nami shakes her head, trying to ignore the sound of Sanji’s feet clashing against Zoro’s katanas and their on-going taunts. Old habits die hard, Yonkos be damned, huh? Instead, she focuses on her wanted poster. _“Dead or Alive: Nami 366.000.000 belies”_ , it reads. The number makes sense, she guesses somewhat reluctantly. She _had_ managed to steal Zeus back from Big Mom once and for all amidst the chaos, after all. _And_ had knocked Ulti out temporarily with a Ninpo: Raitei. “Still…” She sighs, slightly displeased with her updated bounty. 

Beside her, Franky and Brook celebrate loudly, singing and cheering together. Their posters lie on the floor, forgotten yet fresh in their minds. _“Dead or Alive: The SK✰Brook”_ — the crew never ceases to find that hilarious — _“498.000.000 belies”_ and _“Dead or Alive: Franky 602.538.000 belies”_ , they read. Both men laugh, proud of their deeds at Onigashima. They had hindered Big Mom repeatedly along with Jinbe and Robin, then rendered a great amount of Kaido’s underlings useless togethers. Thanks to them, the Alliance had the upper hand for some precious minutes.

Chopper sheds tears of sheer happiness, insulting Usopp between sobs each and every time the sniper praises him. _“Dead or Alive: Chopper 344.000.150 belies”_ , his wanted poster reads. After taking on Jack and wrestling against him in Monster Point, defeating him along with the rest of the Minks and avenging the fallen ones back at Zou; the Marines _finally_ acknowledge him like the pirate he is. He cannot help but wonder if Doctorine is proud of him now.

“Great job, Chopper!” Usopp cheers yet again, momentarily forgetting about his own bounty. He’s still torn between pride and fear. _“Dead or Alive: God Usopp 441.000.000 belies”,_ his poster, which he had placed upside-down on the Thousand Sunny’s lawn oh so conveniently, reads. His Pop Greens had been crucial throughout the all-out war, his developing Color of Observation Haki enhancing each and every one of his already flawless shots. Not a single time had he failed a single shot, proving his rightful place in the crew as the Strawhats’ irreplaceable sniper with each Pop Green he had fired.

Jinbe’s wanted poster is a formality of sorts. A way to announce that he, an ex-Shichibukai known far and wide, has become the Straw Hats’ helmsman to the rest of the world. A fine and fearsome addition to their already powerful ranks. _“Dead or Alive: Jinbe 986.000.000 belies”_ , the poster reads. Up until now, he had never been interested in his bounty in the slightest. This time he is, though. He’s filled with pride and happiness, for this is his first bounty under Monkey D. Luffy’s wings. The man he would both die and live for, no questions asked.

The same goes for Carrot, the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Their very own lookout, an impressive one at that. _“Dead or Alive: Carrot 282.000.000 belies”_ , her wanted poster reads. Her Sulong form — along with the rest of the Minks’ — had played a key role throughout the war. Their electricity, paired up with Nami’s significantly enhanced weather technology, had rushed throughout the entire battlefield, shocking the Beast Pirates into unconsciousness… Proving that the Minks Tribe would _never_ go down without a fight. An impressive amount for her very first bounty, Luffy cheers with a bright smile before laughing yet again. Distractedly, Carrot wonders if Pedro would be proud of her now. Staring at the openness of the sea, where dozens of new adventures are awaiting, Carrot smiles in spite of the tears that are welling up in her eyes. The answer is, and would always be, yes.

“What’s wrong, Robin?”

Nami asks, noticing Robin’s aloof expression and tense stance. The cheers — along with Sanji and Zoro’s little quarrel — die down in an instant. Raising one eyebrow, the archaeologist turns her wanted poster around. Gasps resonate throughout the ship, shock and fear dawning in some of her crewmates’ faces.

_“Only Dead: Nico Robin 1.000.000.000 belies”._

“The World Government is definitely onto something,” Jinbe breaks the ice, eyeing Robin’s wanted poster skeptically. “I wonder if they already know that we’ve gotten our hands on three Road Poneglyphs…” He muses, scratching his chin deep in though. That would certainly be quite inconvenient. The World Government would be hot on their tail yet again, even more so than it has ever been, adding to the constant feeling of vigil and looming danger. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the newspaper, long forgotten near the Thousand Sunny’s railing. He grabs it, wondering what other game-changing events may have taken place lately.

“Most likely,” Robin chuckles softly, folding the poster and setting it aside. An unspoken _“let them come, I shall not be silenced”_ lingers on the air, evident to everyone. There is nothing to worry about, she’s got strong friends who would do anything in order to protect her. “Let’s resume our celebration, shall we?”

Franky and Brook are the ones in charge of the music, surprising everyone with an improvised yet outstanding guitar duet. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Carrot dance to the upbeat melody, laughing and cheering loudly. They occasionally snack on the treats Sanji prepares once his never-ending quarrel with Zoro dies down. The swordsman sits down near the railing, listening to the joyful sounds and pondering about the future with a large bottle of sake in hand. Oden’s favourite, according to Hiyori. Nami and Robin check on the log pose, which should be pointing towards Elbaf. Usopp perks up at the mention of the island, the place he has longing to visit for years on end, his eyes growing sparkly by the second.

The crew parties, enjoying the unusual — a rarity amongst rarities — yet much deserved moment of peace… Until Jinve lets out a surprised noise, that is. The perfect mixture between a shocked hum and a pensive groan.

Luffy rockets to where Jinbe stands, peeking over the fishman’s shoulder with a wide and excited grin. “What is it? Did something cool happen!?”

His smile falls the moment he reads the headline, though.

* * *

**_“Friend or foe to the World Government? ‘Pirate Empress’ Boa Hancock has been taken to the Holy Land of Mary Geoise. Is the ex-Shichibukai going to strike a deal with the WG yet again?”_ **

_“Admiral Fujitora, who had suggested the Shichibukai system’s abolishment back at the Levely, attacked Amazon Lily along with Rear Admiral Koby and a fleet of Marines to arrest Boa Hancock, whose updated bounty ascends to 982.000.000 belies._

_The casualties on the Marines’ end are nigh-on countless due to the Kuja’s mastery of Haki, which had granted them the upper hand throughout most of the encounter. On the other hand, most of the Kuja ended up unscathed at the end of the day due to the aforementioned fact. Furthermore, Boa Hancock’s display of Color of Supreme King Haki played a huge role in the fight, for it wiped out the soldiers with lesser willpower in the blink of an eye and left them defenseless against the natural predators that roamed both the island and the Calm Belt. Truly a fearsome foe._

_However, not even the ex-Shichibukai could stand a chance against Admiral Fujitora and his Zushi Zushi no Mi. Her ‘Slave Arrow’ and ‘Pistol Kiss’ techniques were easily deflected by the Marine’s gravitational powers, which changed the course of the fight entirely in a matter of mere seconds. Not even hand to hand combat worked, since the Admiral managed to neutralize her before her ‘Perfume Femur’ could even get near its target. Being forced to her knees by the increasing gravity all around her, “Pirate Empress” Boa Hancock was defeated by Admiral Fujitora in a couple of minutes._

_As shown in the images below, Amazon Lily suffered great damage throughout the whole ordeal. Seeing this, Boa Hancock asked — or rather, demanded quite haughtily — for mercy. Not her own, but her country’s. According to the empress, the Kuja are, first and foremost, a tribe of warriors who initially had nothing to do with piracy whatsoever. They originally raided other ships and uncivilized islands for provisions, given the isolated nature of Amazon Lily, until Boa Hancock herself created the Kuja Pirates we all know nowadays. Only the finest of warriors are allowed into her ship, the empress stated, and even then they are warriors before they are pirates. Warriors who, in Boa Hancock’s very own words, are not responsible for her deeds in the slightest and have nothing to do with her conflict with the World Government and the Marines._

_Admiral Fujitora listened to Boa Hancock’s explanation intently and decided to spare the Kuja tribe for the time being, arresting solely the Pirate Empress. Upon being questioned why he had chosen to let the warriors off the hook by the remaining Marines, the Admiral simply stated that he had found neither malice nor wickedness within the empress’ words and soul. Everyone, including the already handcuffed Boa Hancock, was left speechless by the man’s cryptic reply._

_After that, the ex-Shichibukai was taken to Impel Down and locked inside Level 6, where her ex-peer Donquixote Doflamingo is currently imprisoned, for roughly three days. For some unknown reason, Boa Hancock was escorted to the Holy Land of Mary Geoise about a week and a half ago. Could it be that the ex-Shichibukai is willing to strike a deal with the World Government yet again despite her blatant hatred for the organization in order to keep her homeland safe? We will keep you informed.”_

* * *

Luffy gulps hard, unable to breathe.

“How weird…” Jinbe muses, tilting his head to the side. He hums, furrowing his brow, and gives the newspaper to Robin, who’s quietly asking for it. “I never expected someone like Boa Hancock to do something like that. Her hatred for the World Government _and_ men is widely known, after all.” 

Nami beams at him, nudging his side playfully. “Sometimes,” she says, her voice soft and low, “people do crazy things to protect those they love.”

Tears well up in Luffy’s distraught eyes.

He cannot stop visualising the pictures attached along the articles, which depict Amazon Lily in _literal_ ruins. They embed daggers into his heart, sharp and vicious. Buildings and nature alike are sunken thanks to Fujitora’s gravitational powers, both horizontally and vertically. In some of the pictures, blood — most likely from the fallen Marines — streams down the streets, staining the debris scattered all over the main city. Bitterly, he realizes that the lively place he had been sent to by Bartholomew Kuma two years ago is nowhere to be found. 

He thinks back on his Kuja friends, who feel great pride in their homeland. Who, in Marguerite’s very own words, admire their beloved empress with a burning passion.

Shaking from head to toe, he thinks of Hancock. The proud and undoubtedly strong warrior who refuses to give in to _anyone_ . His friend, who can destroy Pacifistas and defeat renowned pirates and marines without breaking a sweat. The one who had helped him break into Impel Down back in the day even though that meant fighting against the Whitebeard Pirates in an all-out war down the line. And even worse, going back to Mary Geoise… If only for a short amount of time. The one who had aided him at the Paramount War, protecting him from Smoker and various Pacifistas _and_ giving him the keys to Ace’s freedom. The one who had watched over him at Amazon Lily along with Jinbe and Law back when Ace’s death had been too raw, too painful and way too fresh in his grieving mind. The one who had taken him to Rusukaina for his two-year training with Rayleigh, brought him back to Sabaody Archipelago — again, knowing quite well who tends to frequent the place — and helped him dive into the depths of the ocean towards Fishman Island, distracting the Marines together with the rest of the Kuja Pirates.

His heart aches.

“You’re right,” Jinbe replies, smiling back at Nami. There’s understanding, raw yet warm, dripping from his voice. All of the Strawhats are living proof of what Nami’s just said, after all. 

Luffy finally finds his voice. “That’s not it!” He shouts, taking everyone aback. He flinches almost imperceptibly, but regains his composure outstandingly fast. “I don’t have a good feeling about this, guys.” There’s no way he can be honest and go straight to the point, much to his dismay. Having her secret revealed is what Hancock fears the most, after all… Along with becoming a slave once again, he recalls bitterly. The memories are painful and weigh heavily on his heart. He clears his throat, trying to come up with a good yet vague explanation. “Every time something like this happens, something shady’s goin’ on!”

Nami, Sanji and Robin look away from him, both their cheeks and the tip of their ears growing a rich shade of red. They know, far better than anyone else in the crew, that nothing happens just because.

“Especially when the World Government is involved,” Robin adds, her eyes falling on the newspaper yet again. The corners of her lips curl up into a faint smile upon recalling a white flag burning away and a deafening _“say you want to live!”_ so powerful and touching that the ghosts of her past had been pushed aside in one fell swoop.

Nodding, Luffy clenches his shaky fists. “We have to do something,” he carries on. “Hancock could be in danger right now. I don’t want her to get hurt,” his voice cracks slightly, “she’s my friend!”

“So,” Zoro says calmly, catching everyone’s attention. He exhales through his nose, crossing his arms in front of his chest. There’s something painfully familiar about his stance, some of them realize distractedly. “What do you want us to do, Luffy? Raid the place? Rampage our way through? We don’t even know if she’s still there,” he eyes the crew, seriousness evident in his features. “Besides, we’re not ready to make such a move. Most of us, you included, haven’t recovered from the all-out war at Onigashima just yet.”

Luffy falls silent, overtaken by Zoro’s sharp words.

 _“Hancock has to be there!”_ Every inch of his being screams, well aware of the ugly truth. His first mate is right, though, and he knows it. There’s no way he could possibly sneak through Zoro’s statement without being honest, much to his dismay. He feels… Lost, painfully so. He opens his mouth, unsure of what to say.

“Bartholomew Kuma was sent there, too,” Robin interrupts, her eyes still fixed on the newspaper. Something dark and heavy dwells within them, Luffy notices, making them look awfully sad. Her hands are shaking, too, if only ever so slightly. “Turned into a Pacifista who now goes by the name of ‘PX-0’, Bartholomew Kuma was sent to The Holy Land of Mary Geoise a couple of months ago. He never came back, though…” Robin states, closing her eyes for a brief second. “The Revolutionary officers, along with Sabo, tried to get him out of there while the Levely was still in session, but they were stopped by Admirals Fujitora and Ryokugyo.”

Luffy’s eyes widen at the mention of his older brother’s name. _“Sabo… Sabo has been defeated!?”_ His uneasiness grows larger by the second, making his stomach churn violently. He recalls a heartrending _“thank you!”_ followed by a deafening thud, the blood on his hands and his own pained screaming. He pushes those memories aside, shaking his head vehemently a couple of times. Sabo is okay, that much he knows. His vivre card, the one he’d given Zoro along with Luffy’s very own card after Doflamingo’s defeat, is more than enough proof of that. Luffy made sure to check on it right after leaving Wano, after all.

“If we _do_ go there,” Robin continues, staring straight into Luffy’s eyes. “We cannot rampage our way in. The Holy Land of Mary Geoise is the core of the World Government, the Gorosei and CP-0 live there.” Noticing some of her crewmates’ — those who hadn’t been around during the events of Dressrosa — confused looks, Robin adds, “they are the head of the entire world and a group who vowed to shield the Tenryuubito from any and all danger, respectively. Both groups are thought to be greatly powerful, so much so that whenever the Revolutionary Army happens to clash against the CP-0, the encounters always end up in a draw of sorts. Moreover, the revolutionaries have _never_ directed a coup d’état against Mary Geoise itself because of the Gorosei’s power and influence, which is why they focus on liberating individual islands instead.” 

Robin lets out a sigh, her grip on the newspaper tightening somewhat. Her eyes have grown darker, heavy with nostalgia and sorrow. “Besides,” she clears her throat, eyeing everyone intently. “Zoro has a point. We are in no condition to attack the Holy Land of Mary Geoise. One false move and we’d be obliterated right on the spot.”

The crew looks at Luffy expectantly. He inhales deeply, memories of Hancock’s panicked cries resonating within his mind. He speaks up, his voice serious and resolute. A captain’s order. His nakama stare at him in utter disbelief, as if he had grown a second head all of a sudden.

“We need a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shivers run down Trafalgar Law’s spine, his brow furrowing almost instinctively. He briefly wonders if the submarine’s defective ventilation system has broken down once more..._
> 
> Hello, hello!
> 
> If you’re reading this, then there are only two things left for me to say: welcome to this hellhole of a three-part series and congratulations on making it thus far.
> 
> Also, yes, I am writing hypothetical dates, please do bear with me.


	2. I: The eye of the storm.

_**September 19th, 1524. Nighttime.** _

He rides a Bon Chari along with Chopper, Brook, Hachi and Camie; overwhelmed by an odd sense of familiarity. He feels weird all over, weak and sore to the very core. Young and inexperienced, even. He laughs it off, regardless, when Brook cracks another of his hilarious skull jokes.

“These bubbles make my skin feel all tingly!” He says, laughing loudly for some seconds. Then, he goes quiet all of a sudden, his eye sockets widening somehow, adding greatly to the comedic effect. “Ah, not like I have any skin to begin with, yohohoho!”

His musician truly is an amusing man, he believes. He laughs so much that he ends up doubling up, hugging himself tight with tears in his eyes. By the time he stops laughing his head off, his lungs feel all ticklish and worn out.

He scratches his chest distractedly, chuckling whenever one of his friends says something remotely funny. “Careful there, Luffy-san,” Brook says, the ghost of a smile lingering on his words. “At this rate, you’ll end up like me!” He jokes, pointing at the boy’s chest.

Laughing yet again, Luffy looks down. His giggling stops, though, the moment he spots the angry red lines that his nails have left in their wake. “Huh?” They fade away, blending with the rest of his unscathed skin — except for a couple of minor scars here and there, none of them too worrying by now — rather quickly. “How weird…” 

His bones ache, as though they were ancient and wise, when he hears some screams and cries close by. Hachi mumbles something under his breath, his multiple arms trembling ever so slightly. Curious, he keeps on driving forward and forward and forward until they’re right in front of the ruckus.

His eyes widen when he sees a Tenryuubito being carried down the street by a trembling slave, dozens of citizens bowing down in sheer fright. He comes out of the bubble, his movements slow and unsure. The air around him grows cooler in the blink of an eye. 

“Crawl faster!” The noble orders, snot dripping down his nose. For some reason he looks… Awfully familiar. He harshly kicks the slave’s sides — a gravely injured woman, Luffy notices right off the bat — a couple of times to no avail. Annoyed, he yanks her hair and screams, “didn’t you hear me? I told you to crawl faster.”

Something snaps deep inside Luffy, raw and powerful, when he gets a good look at the woman’s face. “Stop!” He yells, rushing towards them with all his might. The distance between them seems to grow, though, with each and every step he takes. His chest burns, steam coming out of his mouth. Everyone else fades away, the temperature dropping further and further. Stretching his arms is futile, too, for they do not expand in the slightest. His Color of Supreme King Haki is dormant, locked away within the depths of his heart and completely out of reach.

“Hancock!”

Powerless and frozen in place, he watches the Tenryuubito torture his friend over and over, bouncing in his seat ever so slightly. Luffy’s fists shake with barely-contained anger and ever-growing frustration.

A dry crack echoes throughout the empty street.

Hancock collapses hard onto the floor, her arms and legs spasming lightly. Blood oozes from her wounds, staining the soapy grass. The Tenryuubito, who’d been brought down, regains his composure after some struggling. Then, he dusts his suit off, grumbling something among the lines of _“stupid, defective slaves”_ under his breath. 

“Get up, get up!” Luffy screams, hopelessness rushing through his veins. Hancock stays on the floor, though, completely unmoving and unresponsive. “Please!” He adds in tears, running and running and running. One of his ankles bends badly, making him fall face first onto the sticky floor. He sobs, feeling utterly powerless and frustrated with himself.

With a groan, Luffy looks up upon hearing the Tenryuubito say, “you made me fall down” ever so slowly. Then, the noble kicks Hancock over and over until he manages to turn her around, making her cough blood in the process. There’s a smirk on her face, though, defiant and fearless. “How **_dare_ ** you?” His dark eyes narrow dangerously, his right hand finding his pistol’s handle.

Luffy begs him to stop at the top of his lungs, but his plea is immediately muffled by the sound of several gunshots. The Tenryuubito shoots Hancock until he runs out of bullets, maniacally pulling the trigger even when there is no ammunition left. He eventually stops, though, stepping away from the ever-growing pool of blood with a sickening expression. Pride and superiority shine bright within his eyes as the corners of his lips curl up into a gross smirk. 

“Bring the next slave, now!” He orders nobody in particular, still staring at his… Handiwork. Then, he turns around and fades away.

The world goes awfully silent.

Luffy feels dizzy and nauseous, the scent of rusted iron and powder overwhelming his senses. Tentatively, he takes one step forward. When he notices that he’s finally advanced, he takes another. And another. And another, until he’s running towards his friend yet again. He drops to his knees, his heart throbbing at a maddening pace. Bile claws at his throat, creeping its way up slowly but surely.

There is just _too_ much blood. On the floor, on his chest, on her face, on his knees, on her torso, on his mouth...

He counts the holes in her chest, hyperventilating amidst heartrending whimpers. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..._

His entire body rocks violently, an unbearable headache coming forth. He closes his eyes tightly, hot tears leaping from them in the process, and grabs his head with both hands. He digs his nails hard onto his scalp, a sob tearing through his lips. Unbeknownst to him, his hands are covered in Hancock’s blood, too… Just like everything else around them.

He’s swallowed by an extreme sense of familiarity once again, devastating and unbearable. Pain embraces him like an old friend, setting his heart and mind ablaze. Burning him inside out, eating his flesh away and leaving a scar on his chest that will never fade. He remembers now, between tears and breathless wails, that he is no stranger to loss. Nothing has really changed. He’s still a weak, powerless, pathetic and sorry excuse of a friend who cannot save anyone. Not even when they’re standing right in front of him, within an arm’s reach… So close yet so far away.

A scream tears through his lips, guttural and raw.

* * *

“Captain-san, could I have a word with you?”

He wakes up drenched in sweat, disoriented and exhausted to the very core. His heart throbs at speeds unknown — a frenzied pace that could easily put Gear Second to shame —, so much so that he can only hear his deafening heartbeat for a fleeting moment. He rubs his sore eyes, vaguely aware of his tear-stained eyes. He scrubs those for good measure, too.

The openness of the sea greets him like a loving mother, cradling her distraught son close and soothing all of his worries away. The pleasant night breeze fills his aching lungs to the brim, putting an end to their scorching pain. Its coolness is so… Refreshing, naturally so. The gentle waves whisper to him, soft and reassuring, that everything’s fine now. That he no longer is kneeling down on some street at Sabaody Archipelago, helpless and terrified; but sitting on top of the Thousand Sunny’s figurehead, somewhat startled yet wide awake after a particularly nasty night terror.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he stretches his arms behind his back. Then, he yawns before turning around to face his archeologist.

“What’s up, Robin?” He asks, his voice coming out way raspier than expected. He clears his throat, eyeing her intently.

Her uneasiness is nothing but palpable and highly unsettling. Her stance is awfully forced, sustained by tense muscles. There’s a subtle tremble to them, he notices with saddened eyes. Her shoulders are stiff, as though something of great weight was overloading them. Her heterochromatic eyes lack their usual playfulness, leaving only a sea of seriousness — _and_ sorrow, Luffy believes wholeheartedly, already familiar with that look of hers — behind.

Luffy frowns lightly, displeased with what he sees. “You only call me like that when something’s _really_ botherin’ you.”

Robin lets out a chuckle, mirthless and short-lived. You’ve caught me red-handed, it seems to say. “I guess you’re right,” she whispers after a tense pause, shying away from his questioning eyes. They both know that he’s not going to let her off the hook that easily, though. Not anymore. There’s no need to suffer alone, Luffy’s soft eyes reassure her. Licking her lips, she exhales slowly through her nose in utter defeat. 

“The news of Hancock-san’s arrest… Made me quite uncomfortable, that’s all.”

He raises his eyebrows, confusion and light shock sparkling bright within his gray eyes. There’s something vaguely familiar about this conversation, he realizes distractedly. “You two know each other?”

Nodding, Robin leans against the railing with a faint smile. Something about the way she stares at the sea makes her look somewhat nostalgic. “Hancock-san and I… Have history.”

Luffy blinks a couple of times, memories rushing back to his head. He recalls a surprised _“Robin? Nico Robin is part of your crew!?”_ followed by a thoughtful, almost secretive _“Yes, I do know her. We… Have history, to put it lightly”._ Thinking back on it, Hancock had looked quite nostalgic, too. He opens his mouth, curiosity getting the best of him.

“In any case,” Robin mumbles, looking at him in the eye once again. Her features have softened significantly, he notices with a warm smile. Her body has loosened up, too. “There’s something I wanted to discuss with you,” she says, showing him a folded piece of paper.

He nods, patting the empty space next to him. Robin hesitates for a second, well aware that the lion figurehead is the captain’s favourite spot and designated seat of sorts. Luffy’s smile grows brighter and wider, melting all of her worries away and encouraging her to sit down beside him. “This,” she unfolds the paper carefully, “is a map of The Holy Land of Mary Geoise.”

“Woah, it’s huge!” He says, surprised and amazed, making Robin giggle in earnest. “What’s this?” He asks with a frown, pointing at a large square — a building, he assumes — in the middle of the map.

“That’s the Pangaea Castle, a gigantic building where the World Government works. Only the Fleet Admiral is allowed to meet with the Gorosei there,” there’s a pause, followed by a quiet “it’s also where the Levely takes place.”

Luffy looks up at her, frowning lightly. That word again… It sounds so familiar yet so foreign to him. “What’s that?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. Realization hits him, making his jaw drop almost comically. “You mentioned it before.”

Robin hums, looking pensive. “It’s a council formed by the World Government. Fifty of the world’s leaders, out of the more than one hundred and seventy nations affiliated with the World Government, reunite at the Pangaea Castle every four years for a seven day conference to discuss current events and debate plans for the future… Like dismantling the Shichibukai system once and for all.”

He nods thoughtfully even though he’s paid no mind to her explanation. He couldn’t care less about what the World Government starts or stops doing. _Unless_ their deeds happen to affect his friends, that is. 

“This right here,” Robin continues, tracing a large circle all around the Pangaea Castle’s surroundings, “is the Domain of the Gods, where the World Nobles and their slaves reside. The whole area underwent critical reconstruction about 15 years ago due to a fish-man named Fisher Tiger, who rampaged throughout the city in hopes of freeing his fellow fishmen.” Silence falls upon them, absolute and deafening, until Robin seems to collect her thoughts again. “This is where Kuma resides now, too.”

He raises one eyebrow, taken aback. Why would anyone live with the Tenryuubito, he wonders. They are, without a doubt, an unbearable bunch. “Why’s that?”

“Kuma became a slave-to-rent not so long ago,” Robin says, lowering her head. Her grip on the map grows stronger, more desperate, ever so slightly. Picking up on Luffy’s growing anger, Robin sighs and adds, “that’s why Sabo and the others tried to break him out of there. Based on what I’ve heard of him during my stay with the Revolutionary Army, Kuma used to be a nice man who wanted to put an end to the Government’s tyranny after his kingdom decayed because of it.”

Luffy stares at her, speechless and taken aback. 

“His crime?” Robin asks rhetorically, her eyes boring holes into his very soul. “Aiding us two years ago and keeping the Thousand Sunny safe and sound while we were away…”

He clenches his fists, remembering the day they set sail to the New World. On their way to Fishman Island, Franky said with great pride, _“Because there was one more warrior. The very same man who scattered us two years ago, in fact. A member of the Ouka Shichibukai and a great man, Bartholomew Kuma!”_ while explaining why the Thousand Sunny hadn’t been harmed during their training. _“He saved our lives back then.”_ They discussed some more, wondering why Kuma had gone that far for their sake. Then, Franky stood up and said, _“just keep this fact stored in your hearts… This crew is indebted to Bartholomew Kuma. But if we meet him again, know that Kuma has become nothing more than a heartless weapon. That is all.”_

“Luffy,” Robin says softly, snapping him back to the present moment. “There’s nothing we can do for him now that he has become a Pacifista and a slave-to-rent, much to our dismay.” He groans, his tightened fists loosening up somewhat. Once again, he feels powerless and unable to do a single thing about the entire situation. There’s just no way he could possibly rescue someone whose humanity has been erased, that much he knows. He hates this sensation with a burning passion.

Robin places her left hand on his right shoulder, giving him a soft squeeze. Her faint smile makes him feel better, if only a little. “Which brings us to my next point,” she says, her voice growing cold and serious. Something about him makes him straighten his back and pour his heart and soul into the words she’s about to say. “Kuma is often rented by a man named Saint Roswald.”

The winds change, growing harsher and colder in a split second. Unpleasant shivers rush down his spine, prompted by the sudden coldness of the air. The waves become aggressive and unpredictable, rocking the ship back and forth with all their might… Threatening to swallow them whole, sinking them back to the depths of the ocean. Dark clouds gobble down the night sky, devouring the endless sea of stars and the Moon through and through; leaving nothing but impenetrable darkness in their wake.

He gulps hard, his eyes meeting hers just as seriously. 

“Who’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nami comes out of the girls’ room dishevelled and sweating, roaring orders somewhat hurriedly. “There’s a cyclone approaching from the west, we will be devoured by it if we don’t leave now. Franky, is the Coup de Burst ready!?”_
> 
> Hello, hello!
> 
> I decided to give Robin heterochromatic eyes (a not-so-personal headcanon of mine) since they’re brown in the manga, but blue in the anime adaptation! I couldn’t decide between the two (both are just so pretty, it’s so unfair...) so I ended up going for both colours!
> 
> Listening to various soundtracks like “I think of the past/A dark past”, “Mother Sea”, “Battle Scars” or “If you live” while reading helps greatly with the whole... “getting immersed in the story and building up the atmosphere” thing ;)


	3. II: God’s natural enemy.

_**September 23rd, 1524. Sundown.** _

Saint Roswald, just like the vast majority of Tenryuubito, is drunk with power and wealth. Father of Saint Charlos — the name makes his blood boil, his right fist clenching in unspoken anticipation — and Saint Sharlia, he owns an ever-growing “Pirate Captain Collection”. Roswald is often seen at the Human Auction House with his children, buying whichever soon-to-be-slaves pique his interest regardless of their price and publicly humiliating and executing those who cannot endure the family’s degrading treatment any longer.

The offhand explanation resonates within his mind, muffling the aforementioned Tenryuubito’s death threats. His right arm keeps on stretching and stretching and stretching until his fingers find Saint Roswald’s neck. The noble’s heartbeat quickens beneath his fingertips, panicked and desperate.

 _“That family’s cruelty and brutality know no bounds, so much so that even their fellow Tenryuubito fear them to some degree,”_ Robin stated solemnly a couple of nights ago. Her words, though distant and carefully calculated to the point where they came across as cold, were laced with undeniable worry. _“They actively torture their slaves in hopes of breaking their spirit, taking great delight in their suffering. The more prestige a slave has… Well, the more brutally they get tortured…”_

His arm shortens back to its natural length, bringing Saint Roswald dangerously close to him. The frightened Tenryuubito yelps, frantically squirming in his chokehold. 

_“It was a horrible life. We could not even see the tiniest sliver of hope… I only wanted to die!”_ The memories fuel his anger. His fingers tighten around the Tenryuubito’s neck, a growl crawling its way up his throat. _“The idea of being at someone else’s mercy… It is too frightening for me to endure…!”_

His eyes meet Saint Roswald’s.

Exerting his willpower over him, he watches the Tenryuubito’s eyes — driven by selfishness and vanity till the very last minute — roll to the back of his head. Before the foam that oozes from the noble’s mouth can reach his mouth, he lets go of the monster. _Monster,_ for he cannot consider someone who takes others’ freedom away an equal to him. _Monster,_ for someone who takes sick delight in his friend’s suffering cannot be considered a man, much less a human being.

The Tenryuubito hits the floor with a loud yet delightful thud.

He grabs the keychain that hangs from Saint Roswald’s belt, then spares him one last glance before sprinting towards the mansion’s basement. He knocks unconscious any and all guards who stand in his way, his attacks way more powerful than actually needed. Dozens of slaves rise, awoken by the guards’ screams and his hurried footsteps. They all beg him to set them free in tears, desperation dripping from their hoarse voices. He grits his teeth, memories of Sabaody Archipelago, Fishman Island and Dressrosa rushing back to his mind. His fists clench yet again. He wants to free all of these slaves, even if he knows none. He wishes to rampage through The Holy Land of Mary Geoise, to put an end to the Tenryuubito’s tyranny and reign of terror once and for all. He keeps on running and running and running.

 _There’s no time for that_ , he tells himself sternly. Not when they are at constant risk of being attacked by the Gorosei and the CP-0, though the latter _seems_ to be elsewhere. Not when some of his nakama are risking their lives out there, subtly causing commotions all along Mary Geoise to draw any possible enemy away from his location, while the rest are awaiting their return at the Thousand Sunny. The stakes are way too high, he reminds himself for the nth time since they set their plan into motion, and there is simply _no time for that._

Not when her spirit keeps getting weaker and weaker by the second, slipping through his fingers like fine sand. It has grown so frail and subdued — so unlike the proud warrior he knows, whose mere presence commands utmost respect — that he cannot help but to feel sick to his stomach. Her soul is bleeding out, shrinking and twisting in agony. But _never_ crying, much less begging for mercy, for her unwavering pride would never allow that. His heart throbs loudly between his ears, his urge to kick someone’s ass, preferably Saint Roswald and his offspring’s, growing larger and larger with each and every step he takes.

His blood runs cold the moment he finds her.

Her long hair has been clipped short unevenly, leaving her bare back in plain view. The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon lies menacingly between her shoulder blades, dark in colour with bright red streaks surrounding it. Dust and dirt linger on it, clinging to the openness of the wound. The Tenryuubito have branded her again, he realizes bitterly as hot tears well up in his eyes. The rest of her body is coated in nasty bruises and many lacerations, each of them looking fresher and a hundred times more painful than the prior one somehow. Her body rocks violently whenever she inhales, her breathing nothing but shallow wheezes and sharp gasps which are barely audible from where he stands.

He spanks his cheeks hard, forcing himself to regain focus.

Opening the barred door, made entirely of sea prism stone, is an utter hassle. The material negates his abilities, making him feel weak and woozy. Precious seconds go by before he manages to soldier on and get the correct key in the lock. He gives the door a firm kick and hurries inside the narrow cell, kneeling in front of the semi-unconscious woman.

His eyes soften, saddening considerably, when he takes a good look at her face.

Her head lies amidst a small pool of blood and wet dirt, her parted lips busted. The wound must be recent, he thinks distractedly, noting the droplets of blood that ooze from it. Her nose looks broken and swollen, unusable due to the state it’s in. Her jaw is covered in bruises which grow darker and prominent all around her chin, as though someone had struck that area over and over for days on end.

He groans and shakes his head, telling himself to stay focused. He removes the shackles — those are made of sea prism stone, obviously — that bind her wrists and ankles with utmost care before destroying the Bomb Collar with his Ryou. There seems to be a cut, a bit deep though not life-threatening, on her neck; he notices with a small frown. He nods to himself, proud and resolute, and places his right hand over her bruised shoulder.

“Hancock,” he says gently, pulling his hand away when she whimpers and flinches. Her shoulder is probably broken, he muses distractedly. There’s nothing he can do about that, much to his dismay. He cheers up ever so slightly, though, for he knows that his doctor will definitely be able to treat all of her wounds. “Hancock,” he tries again, much softer this time, “it’s me, Luffy!”

In spite of the tears that threaten to spring from his eyes at any given moment, he smiles widely when she manages to crack her eyes open. “Shishishishi!” His laughter echoes lightly throughout the place, soft and carefree.

“Luffy…”

His smile falters for a fleeting moment, his stomach churns and drops. He gets a hold of himself, though, and nods with whatever enthusiasm he can cling to. He needs to be strong, no matter how heartrending the whole situation is. He _has_ to be strong for his friend.

Hancock’s voice, once proud and fearless, has been reduced to a meek whisper. Disbelief and exhaustion drip from it, painfully devastating to him. Life and hope flicker within her empty eyes for a brief moment before vanishing into thin air, swallowed whole by a sea of grief and despair. Hancock closes her eyes once again, inhales deeply and lets a mirthless chuckle out. Blood erupts from her mouth and busted lips, running slowly down her face and dripping into the puddle below. To him, the dribbling sound is nothing but deafening and heartbreaking.

“O-Oi!” Luffy exclaims, waving his hands around nervously. He’s utterly confused. Usually, he would punch the source of the problem away — which he could very well do, really, for Saint Roswald is still upstairs — like he’s been doing for years now. This… Is completely different, though. He cannot punch the demons that parasitize someone’s head, that much he knows.

Robin’s words — _“They actively torture their slaves in hopes of breaking their spirit, taking great delight in their suffering. The more prestige a slave has… Well, the more brutally they get tortured…”_ — echo loudly within his head. His fists tremble with barely-contained anger yet again. He wants to grasp Hancock’s shoulders, broken or not, and shake her awake. To scream that he really has come to save her at the top of his lungs and tear through her pain, but he merely sighs and shakes his head. _No time for that_. Once again, he forces himself to regain his composure and stay calm.

“C’mon, I’m getting you out of here.”

Mumbling apology after apology, he sits her up somewhat clumsily. Her body is coated with countless bruises, to the point where dark blues and purples blend in with even darker hues of black, leaving barely no unscathed skin at plain sight. Even the gentlest of touches hurts her greatly, much to his dismay. And yet… He wipes the blood that stains her face with surprising care before placing his cape over her shoulders with shaky hands, trying to ignore her hisses and groans. He doesn’t even bother to put the cape on properly, knowing quite well that that would do more harm than good at the end of the day.

“I’m sorry,” Luffy breathes out for the nth time in a row, watching Hancock’s features twist in sheer pain. Shortly after, he takes a Den Den Mushi out of his trousers’ pocket, dials a couple of numbers at great speed, waits for the signal to connect and hangs up just as quickly. Putting back the snail into his pocket, he turns back to Hancock and picks her up with utmost care. Her lightness catches him off guard, making him wonder when was the last time she got to eat something.

“Yosh, let’s go!”

After making sure that the cape does stay in place, he starts sprinting back to the mansion’s first floor, jumping across whatever guards lie on the floor. He stops dead in his tracks for a moment, though, and tosses Saint Roswald’s keychain to one of the imprisoned slaves. “Free everyone,” he says, starting to sprint away one more time, “I’m counting on you!”

They all cheer, thanking him in tears. “We’re in your debt, Straw Hat!” The fish-man screams wholeheartedly even though he’s already gone, the sound of chains coming undone and relieved cries replacing his hurried footsteps and heavy breathing. Soon enough, the area is crawling with rampaging slaves of all races and ages. Some run away, clinging desperately to the promise of incoming freedom, while others fight back against their oppressors. 

Luffy is extremely careful on the way back to the Thousand Sunny — the mission’s success hangs by a fine thread that may snap in the blink of an eye, after all —, so much so that his Color of Observation Haki is active at all times. He spots Sanji, invisible to the human eye thanks to his raid suit, flying away at great speed. Brook is way ahead, already jumping towards the sea below without a single care. Robin, Usopp and Nami are somewhere within the city, advancing towards the Thousand Sunny slowly but surely. 

Hundreds, if not thousands, of slaves wreak havoc in their place.

Screaming words of vengeance and resentment, they set The Holy Land of Mary Geoise ablaze. The flames of their never-ending hatred devour everything, unforgiving and ruthless, leaving nothing but ashes and smoke in their wake. Dozens of buildings collapse, the loud sounds blending in with the Tenryuubito’s agonizing screams and the ex-slaves hopeful roars. 

He coughs, feeling his insides itch and burn.

“Chopper will patch you up in no time,” he rasps when they leave the collapsing city behind, clean and slightly salty air overflowing and cleansing his lungs; well aware that Hancock’s long since gone limp in his arms. “He may not look like it at first, but he’s an amazing doctor who will find a cure for every illness sometime soon. There’s no wound he cannot treat.” He swallows hard in spite of the fat lump in his throat, the one that keeps on tightening and tightening and tightening with each and every word he roars; then cracks a bright smile full of hope and determination. “You’re going to be okay, I promise!”

He is not, by any and all means possible, going to let another one of his friends die in his arms ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The news of Mary Geoise’s massive break-out and conflagration spread like wildfire that day._
> 
> _An elderly woman sobs elsewhere, the newspaper crumpling underneath her shaky yet strong grip. Deep down she knows that, even though the incident’s cause is seemingly unknown, a certain Monkey D. Luffy and his crew are the ones to blame._
> 
> _“You really are a kind man, Straw Hat-boy…”_
> 
> Hello, hello!
> 
> Here’s a little fun fact: the alternative, though somewhat unofficial, name of this chapter is “Burn, baby, burn.”
> 
> On a less, uh, cheerful note: I’m afraid that this is the last chapter I had already written down; which means that I’ll have to write the rest — and the other two fics of this series, when that fateful day comes — over time now. I’ll try to update regularly (whatever that’s supposed to mean, lmao), I promise!
> 
> In any case, hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter and congratulations on making it thus far!


	4. III: In endless dreams.

_**September 23rd, 1524. Sundown.** _

“Hancock.”

Someone places their hand on her shoulder, bruised and broken to lengths unknown, making her whimper and flinch. Undignified, a part of her screams. Pain rushes throughout her body, overwhelming her senses and leaving her breathless. The hand is pulled away almost instantly, though, confusing her further.

“Hancock,” the person tries again, their voice soft and kind. Out of place, even. “It’s me, Luffy!”

Her fluttering heart speeds up, occasionally skipping a beat. There is just no way Luffy is actually standing right next to her, Hancock this darkly. He may be a reckless fool, ready to venture into the lion’s den without a single care in the world — punching and nearly disfiguring a Tenryuubito’s face and participating in a war years beyond his league in the process —, but invading The Holy Land of Mary Geoise sounds like a _bit_ too much, even for one Monkey D. Luffy.

Hancock opens her eyes, regardless. 

“Shishishishi!”

In spite of her blurry vision and teary eyes, Hancock sees him kneeling right before her, smiling wide. He places a hand on his hat and tilts his head to the side, chuckling some more. 

“Luffy…”

His laughter echoes lightly throughout the place, soft and carefree. The bubbly sound is so warm and reassuring, so full of hope and determination, that she cannot help but close her eyes and chuckle mirthlessly. _“Too good to be true,”_ Hancock tells herself dejectedly, blood erupting from her mouth and busted lips. This must be another of her many delusional dreams wherein hope and freedom are awaiting for her at an arm’s reach. Close enough to savour them and delight in their warmth. They always taste heavenly, like exotic fruits, sake, hot pot and sea water. They taste like home.

A home she will never return to, at least not alive. 

“O-Oi!” Luffy exclaims, sounding rather confused. Nervousness drips from his voice, loud and unrestrained. Seconds go by without him speaking yet another word, leading her to believe that he has disappeared. Just like each and every product of her imagination does, after all. Then, she hears him sigh.

“C’mon, I’m getting you out of here.” 

He sits her up somewhat clumsily, mumbling apology after apology, and puts something — a cape, she assumes — on her shoulders. If this is actually real, Hancock thinks, he must have thought things through. The mere thought makes her smile slightly even though her face is twisting in sheer pain. _“How silly…”_

Luffy picks her up carefully, placing one arm beneath her legs and the other around her neck. “Yosh, let’s go!” She rests her head against his chest, listening intently to his heartbeat. The strong, energetic sound is music to her ringing ears. He holds her close, making sure that the cape stays in place at all times, even when he starts sprinting towards freedom… Just like he always does.

They stop for a brief moment, though. Now _that_ is different. 

“Free everyone,” Luffy tells someone else, his voice serious and resolute. The type of voice a captain uses when giving an order. Then, he starts running once again. “I’m counting on you!” He screams, his breathing growing heavy again. 

Cheers and cries echo throughout the corridors, powerful enough to reach her buzzing ears. “We’re in your debt, Straw Hat!” someone says, their voice hoarse and filled with gratitude. “We won’t ever forget about this,” another person says, “you’re our saviour!”

Hancock smiles once again, feeling her grip on consciousness grow loose.

_“You truly are a kind, selfless man, Luffy.”_

  
  


* * *

  
_**August 31st-September 3rd, 1524.**_   
  


_The air around her is rotten, gloomy and heavy with the scent of death and madness. And lethal poison, though in a lesser quantity. Nothing has changed in Impel Down since her last “visit”, Hancock thinks distractedly. There’s no room for improvement in this hellhole anyway. The other prisoners still whistle, mumbling degrading suggestions under their sickening breaths, when she walks by with her head held high. Even the wanders’ eyes wander, lust sparkling bright within them. Her fingers twitch with the unspoken promise of turning each and every one of these fools into stone and shattering their statues beneath her fingertips._

_Doflamingo’s laughter greets her, sending unpleasant shivers running down her spine. “Well, well…” He says, smiling wide. The vice-warden — correction: warden, apparently — pokes her lower back with his trident, forcing her to walk into the cell. Doflamingo chuckles again, “would you look at that…”_

_Hancock looks at him for a split second, her face devoid of any and all emotion, before sitting down far away from him. With her back pressed tightly against the wall, she exhales slowly through her nose. Her blood is boiling, a migraine coming forth. “Heavenly Yaksha” Donquixote Doflamingo, a Tenryuubito fallen from grace, is the last person she wants to be imprisoned with for the rest of her days._

_The situation is ironic, in its own wicked way, and infuriating at the same time._

_“What a sight for sore eyes,” Doflamingo croons, wiggling against the chains that bind him to the floor. Just_ **_how_ ** _gone in the head must one be to be restrained like that, Hancock wonders absentmindedly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here of all places, Snake Princess. It’s not often that the Shichibukai fall behind, after all.”_

“That’s rich coming from you,” _Hancock bites her lower lip, resisting the urge to snarl at him. Anger courses through her veins, wild and unrestrained, but she keeps her head held high._ “Who gives you the right to say that? You, who have been locked in the most secure level of Impel Down for roughly a month now…”

_Thinking back on Amazon Lily and the Kuja, Hancock closes her eyes. Doflamingo’s chuckles fade away, if only for a moment. A glorious, lengthy moment…_

_Upon remembering her sisters’ warm smiles, Salome’s silly expressions, Gloriosa’s scolding yet motherly voice and her people’s blissful ignorance; her heart shrinks painfully. If this — sharing a cell with Donquixote Doflamingo at Impel Down and hearing the other inmates’ constant insinuations — is what has to be done to ensure the Kuja’s safety for God knows how long, then so be it._

_“This only makes things much more interesting,” Doflamingo carries on, his laughter growing more maniacal somehow. “Who brought you down, I wonder…” He hums, feigning thoughtfulness before giggling like a madman once again. “Wait, wait, wait, don’t tell me… Admiral Fujitora, am I right?” Her subtle gulp, extremely noisy in the narrowness of the cell, makes him laugh even harder. “But of course!”_

_Hancock rests her head against the wall, feeling her sanity slip through her fingers with each and every word Doflamingo says. This goes on for a few days — there’s no way for her to know, unfortunately, for the hours blend together into a maddening pile of nothingness —, much to her dismay. Donquixote Doflamingo is the biggest chatterbox she has ever met. He speaks of war and change, of pirates and marines, of death and life, of the Old and New Age, of power and influence, of righteousness and wickedness, of peasants and rulers, of greatness and poverty; driving Hancock more and more crazy over time._

_However, Hancock does not try to silence him. Even though it would be fairly easy given his more than delicate position, for a powerful step on his neck would suffice, the empress never bothers. Hancock keeps her head held high, though, occasionally daydreaming about the day the poor wretch stops smiling or talking, whichever comes first. There are far more important things to worry about, Hancock reasons while ignoring Doflamingo’s incessant ramblings._

_Each and every day, a different jailer tries to strip her down and get her into Impel Down’s prisoner outfit, adding to her ever-growing stress. Doflamingo never ceases to laugh, crooning a dangerous “not bad” under his breath whenever Hancock knocks someone down with her Color of Supreme King Haki… Or drives them away using her natural charms, just like she did with Hannyabal upon arriving at Impel Down. They all fall like dominos one way or another, unable to look at her in the eye. “How long will you be able to keep this up, I wonder…” He mumbles cryptically, wiggling against his restraints yet again to the point where Hancock thinks they’re going to snap in half at any given moment, “how interesting!”_

_Her luck ends up running out sooner than expected, much to her dismay and Doflamingo’s sick delight._

_“Be careful…” Doflamingo sing-songs, sickening playfulness dripping from his low voice. Hancock doesn’t even hear him over her frenzied heart. Magellan towers over her, holding Impel Down’s default outfit on his arm. Ah, why can’t they just leave her alone? Roaring with laughter again, Doflamingo adds, “this one bites.”_

_Hancock swallows hard._

_Unlike most of Impel Down’s staff, he is not going to fall for her charms — at least not for an extended amount of time, sadly — or go down with a blast of Haki. Hancock still tries, though, feeling desperate and cornered to the core. A couple of inmates fall to the floor, foam dripping from their mouths, but Magellan remains in place. Awfully tense and sweating madly, but in place, nonetheless. Doflamingo laughs, just like he always does. That probably was her most powerful display of Color of Supreme King Haki ever and yet… Magellan managed to withstand it._

_Cold sweat runs down Hancock’s impassive face._

_Magellan leaves the outfit on the floor, grabs her effortlessly in spite of her thrashing and sits her down facing the wall. He’s willing to give her some privacy at the very least, knowing that the other inmates are watching intently, their mouths watering and their breathing becoming heavy and lustful; which is both a blessing and a curse. Perhaps because he is unable to resist her fully, too, given the way his hands shake. He’s the only one who can see her back, which is… Bittersweet, to say the least. Hancock braces herself, well aware that she’s done for. Her heartbeat keeps getting louder and louder, muffling every other sound in the world when Magellan finally takes her blouse off after struggling somewhat. The air feels both cold and disgustingly warm against her exposed skin, making her tremble for a fleeting moment. Pitiful, a part of her snarls, her pride and façade shattering significantly. The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon comes back to life, setting her skin ablaze and knocking whatever little air she manages to inhale out of her lungs._

_His surprised hum, though, is nothing but deafening. “That’s…” He says, mostly to himself, before clearing his throat. He dresses her again and leaves hurriedly, taking the prison’s outfit with him. Everyone, except for Doflamingo who looks as amused as always, is visibly confused for nobody saw what Magellan got to see. They all mock him, screaming “what’s wrong, Diarrhea-man, can’t even change a woman’s clothes without needing to take a shit first?!” between loud laughs and more degrading suggestions._

_Doflamingo chuckles yet again, dark and low._ **_Knowingly_ ** _, embedding daggers into her already wounded pride. Fallen from grace or not, a Tenryuubito would_ **_always_ ** _be a Tenryuubito, no matter what. “Looks like you’re gonna have fun soon, Snake Princess,” he says, his grin growing larger. “Send my regards to those up above.”_

_Hancock licks her lips, counting the seconds she’s got left._

_The warders and the head jailer — the blonde she had turned into stone two years ago, that much she remembers — arrive at their cell exactly one hundred and seventy-nine seconds later. They look down on her, expecting her to surrender right away simply because she’s blatantly outnumbered._

_The Kuja never go down without a fight, though, so Hancock, ever the proud warrior; chooses to fight back the moment she sees an opening. Everyone who gets to witness the battle learns that the empress’ power isn’t limited to her Devil Fruit abilities. Hannyabal gets a taste of Hancock’s raw power firsthand, for he’s sent flying across the corridor with one devastating kick to the chest. Domino learns this the bad way, too, after Hancock kicks her on the chin, having dodged her lashings without much of a problem. Unfortunately for her, Magellan stops her once more with great ease, as though she were weightless._

_Doflamingo’s maddening laughter haunts her, sending shivers down her spine and eating her sanity away, on the entire way towards The Holy Land of Mary Geoise._

  
  
  


* * *

_**September 25th, 1524. Daytime.** _

“But that’s not what worries me the most, though. Skin, muscles, bones… Those can heal with proper treatment over time.”

Someone says softly. Or perhaps from far away, she cannot quite tell. 

Their voice is high-pitched yet somewhat deep at the same time. She doesn’t recognize it in the slightest — it doesn’t sound sickening and demanding like the Tenryuubito’s, wicked and bloodthirsty like those Cipher Pol members’ or carefree and bubbly like Luffy’s —, which makes her panic.

Desperate, she tries to move, to turn whoever this person may be into stone, to hurt them before they get the chance to hurt her… But her body doesn’t comply, too worn out and lethargic.

Another person speaks, genuine worry dripping from their kind voice. Soothingly soft, even. Her heart speeds up, though not unpleasantly, upon hearing it. “What is it?”

“The wound on her back… That brand…” Hancock holds her breath, frightened. They know, a part of her screams in horror. Do something about it, get yourself together; another yells. Her entire body relaxes, though, when something cold is placed on her forehead. “It’s gravely infected. I haven’t seen anything like this in, well, years!”

Her ears ring again, a migraine coming forth. Her head feels as though it’s underwater, succumbing to the sea’s merciless pressure. The rest of her body is adrift, floating on the surface — a sensation long forgotten, a luxury the Tenryuubito took away from her nearly two decades ago —, being swayed by gentle waves and the soothing wind. 

“You’re a great doctor, I believe in you… Everyone does,” is what she last hears, along with some happy squeals and meaningless insults, before unconsciousness embraces her tight, taking her pain and exhaustion away.

  
  


* * *

  
_**September 4th, 1524. Daytime.** _   
  


_Saint Charlos tries to touch her, his pupils blown with sheer lust. His hands shake, his fingers twitching from barely-contained desire._

_He actually manages to, if only for a fleeting moment, for Hancock tenses up momentarily. Memories from a past, shameful life — one which is about to start all over again at any given moment now, unfortunately — eat her alive, clouding her judgement. Snap out of it, don’t let this happen again; a part of her screams in absolute terror, when the Tenryuubito squeezes her chest while giggling to himself. His blush is downright sickening, Hancock thinks with utter disdain._

_“Don’t you_ **_dare_ ** _touch me with those filthy hands of yours!”_

_Her pupils shrink visibly, the world around her wavers and crumbles. The Haki blast is powerful enough to shatter all the windows from the first and second floors, the walls around her cracking somewhat. The Tenryuubito’s hand falls, his body trembling violently from head to toe. Expressionless, he stands before her with foam dripping down his mouth and blending with his own snot. His eyes roll to the back of his head, a whimper tearing through his lips, before he collapses hard onto the floor, face first onto his own disgusting dribble._

_How unsightly._

_Hancock smirks, feeling the tiniest sliver of pride and superiority rushing through her veins for the first time in days. “That,” she says with a sneer, walking towards the door, “is the Kuja’s haki.”_

_Her steps are slow yet resolute, hindered by some shackles that bind her ankles together for good measure. A clever move, Hancock admits through gritted teeth after struggling to get upstairs._ “When did I even get into that basement?” _For some brainless buffoons who can only answer to their carnal desires and sudden, selfish whims; that is._

_A curse in her mother tongue tears through her lips, low yet loud somehow, when another Tenryuubito appears right in front of the mansion’s door frame. Even though he’s wearing sunglasses, Hancock can feel his eyes studying her from head to toe intently. He’s holding what seems to be a sledgehammer in both hands, but that’s not what catches her eye._

_Beneath him stands — on all fours and spasming here and there — her former feer, “Tyrant” Bartholomew Kuma._

_“You…” Hancock mumbles, unable to look away from the ex-Shichibukai for some reason. He’s lacking an eye and various chunks of metal all over his enormous body. There’s blood running down his perpetually emotionless face, making him look somber somehow. Additionally, various swords and weapons of the kind are scattered throughout his back, piercing deep into his insides. Blood and sparks leap from the openings one could, though barely, call wounds._

_Can an inanimate being look painfully sorrowful, Hancock wonders silently. Memories of the snake-themed statues carved into Amazon Lily’s mountain, seemingly mourning her departure, rush back to her exhausted mind for a brief second. An abrupt blow to her head puts an end to her line of thought._

_Hancock hisses, her vision growing blurry and unfocused before being swallowed whole by a sea of darkness and uncertainty._

  
  


* * *

  
_**September 27th, 1524. Sundown.** _   
  


Waking up is always hard.

Her mind often rushes at speeds unknown — a myriad of thoughts regarding Amazon Lily and the Kuja overwhelming her right away —, forcing her exhausted body into motion. The result is… Unpleasant, for the lack of a better word, for she always ends up feeling disoriented, confused and sick to her stomach.

Everything’s much different now, much to her surprise.

For one, the air around her is _clean_ . Not quite like that of The Holy Land of Mary Geoise, though… This one is warm, light and filled with actual life and happiness rather than vanity and haughtiness. It eases the pain that’s constantly eating her body away, gives her plenty of room to breathe and makes her feel _safe._

This one carries the delicious scent of cooked Sea King, different types of roasted fish and fresh vegetables.

Hancock licks her lips tentatively, thinking of kakuni. Sweet Marigold’s favourite food.

Tears well up in her eyes upon thinking about her youngest sister, her heart shrinking painfully upon remembering her loving, reassuring smiles and the way she’d call her “Onee-sama” oh so happily. Inevitably, she thinks about Sandersonia and her never-ending playfulness and easygoing nature.

The moment Gloriosa appears in her mind, sighing in spite of her faint smile, the door behind her opens ever so slowly. Gulping hard, Hancock recalls a scolding yet tender _“you never change, Hebihime-sama!”_ which had annoyed her back in the day. Hancock misses her deeply, too.

The food’s fragrance grows stronger, which leads her to believe that the kitchen is past the aforementioned door. Not like it matters, though, for sleepiness clings to her yet again; ready to take her back to memory lane against her will.

“Sandersonia… Marigold…” Hancock mumbles, her voice hoarse from disuse. Her fingers twitch imperceptibly, yearning to reach out for her sisters. _“Mom,”_ she adds seconds later, her eyelids falling sluggishly and putting her eyes to rest. 

Someone approaches her, their footsteps loud yet non-threatening. Slow and cautious, most likely on purpose. Surprisingly enough, her flight or fight instincts do not kick in this time.

“You’ll see them again soon!”

Luffy, for that bubbly voice is undoubtedly his, says. Deep, deep down she knows — just like she knows all of her fellow Kuja’s names and every single one of Amazon Lily’s laws and traditions —, that he’s smiling widely. 

“Don’t worry!”

  
  


* * *

  
_**September 23rd, 1524. Sunrise-Sundown.** _   
  


_“I was expecting something much more… Dignified from the so-called ‘Pirate Empress’. Guess that I was wrong,” Rob Lucci says, licking the blood —_ **_her_ ** _blood — that drips from his finger with a taunting smirk. What a bloodthirsty individual, Hancock thinks while doubling up in pain. “Just look at you, looking like a cornered animal, anger and disdain evident in your face. A mere prey, no different from any other reckless fool who would dare oppose the Tenryuubito,” he pauses, raising one eyebrow. “Are the rest of those brutes you lead this primal, too?”_

_His question angers her to lengths unknown._

_Her scornful expression makes him smile a little bit wider, a little bit darker. A spark of amusement shines within his blue eyes, making him look all the more entertained. If Lucci were like any other man, a much more simple being who isn’t driven by and thrives in bloodlust, he would have been quivering in his boots right now, torn between lust and fright._

_Rob Lucci is no such man, unfortunately._

_Anger courses through her veins, scorching and unrestrained. Just_ **_how_ ** _dare he speak ill of her people? What could he, a man who bows down to the World Government and the Tenryuubito, possibly know about the Kuja? They, who are much more dignified, noble and capable than most of the world’s population._

_Coughing up blood, Hancock raises her head and looks at Lucci dead in the eye._

_“Why you…” Hancock sneers, ready to tear him into minute pieces and feed the beasts with whatever remains of his unrecognizable body. A swift kick imbued with the Color of Arms Haki to her chin promptly shuts her up._

_Her head hits the floor hard — nothing new, really, for this has been a constant for a couple of days now —, making her vision grow blurry and unfocused. More blood erupts from her lips, dripping to the dirty floor below._

_“Be grateful that your_ **_master_ ** _requires my presence elsewhere,” Lucci says, his words low and measured. He turns around, though his sadistic grin haunts her, burning itself into her mind. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t let you off the hook this easily, Pirate Empress.”_

_Hancock groans, cursing her ugliness through gritted teeth, before passing out yet again._

_Someone pours freezing water all over her, startling her awake in the blink of an eye. Her entire body shivers, her wounds stinging way too painfully for comfort. The newcomer chuckles behind her, his disgusting laughter far too recognizable. Spandam, possibly the most annoying man she’s ever met — right after Doflamingo and the Tenryuubito, that is — takes a step forward._

_He is a member of the CP-0, too, though unlike his fellow peers, he happens to be a coward with little to no willpower. A leech who cannot hold his own ground around her, though still carries himself with utmost arrogance and vanity. He walks funny sometimes, as though there was something with his spine and legs. He relies too much on his sword, which apparently is a Devil Fruit user — Hancock still doesn’t understand how a_ **_sword_ ** _could have possibly consumed one in the first place —; and he’s unable to use any type of Haki. Experience tells her that he’s part of the organization simply because of his connections. That he is an idiotic man who’s drunk on power… Power which he wouldn’t have under different circumstances._

_Hancock still remembers the day they first met._

_Spandam stood next to Lucci and another man with a square nose, trying to look menacing and imposing. He failed miserably, much to nobody’s surprise. Back then, back when the Tenryuubito didn’t toy with her meals and had her get tortured countless times a day; Hancock still had complete control over her Color of Supreme King Haki. Lucci must have known this, for he looked at her briefly, then at his subordinate with a small smirk. Playfulness sparked within his eyes, resurfacing over layers and layers of annoyance and sheer disgust. His eyes bore into her soul, darkly chuckling, “please, do knock him out.”_

_And knock him out with a powerful blast of Haki she did… Along with the Tenryuubito — Saint Roswald, according to Spandam’s incessant ramblings — that stood a few meters away from her._

_These blissful encounters went on for a couple of days until her power ran dry, weakened by the lack of food and never-ending beatings. Upon noticing that, Spandam jumped into action and participated in the torture sessions with great pleasure._

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Hancock sits down with her head held high, looking down on him in spite of their current positions. He chuckles darkly, sweat collecting under his mask, and takes some more steps forward._

_His disgusting face, paired up with his hair color, is utterly sickening; Hancock believes wholeheartedly._

_“Defiance is futile, you know?” Spandam says with false sympathy, his hand resting on his sword’s handle. His movements are slow and deliberate, though they look more comical than anything else. “The Tenryuubito are the gods of all creation… And destruction, too,” his words make her tremble ever so slightly. They are not a warning, but a threat. A promise, even. “They could very well choose to destroy your sorry excuse of an island, bombard it to ashes with a Buster Call, and there’s nothing you could possibly do about it.”_

_He places his sword below her chin, the tip piercing through her skin lightly though deep enough to draw some droplets of blood. Hancock scowls at him, regardless, making him shake from head to toe for a split second. Then, he laughs, seemingly remembering that there’s_ **_nothing_ ** _to fear now that she’s starved, handcuffed with sea prism stone, bleeding out slowly through multiple wounds and unable to put up much of a fight._

_“Everyone would die because of you,” he carries on with a smirk that keeps growing larger and larger, joy evident in his insufferable voice. A growl crawls its way up her throat, making the sword let out a frightened noise somehow. “And you know why?” He waits for a second, trying to create some sort of atmosphere. His silence only manages to enrage her further, though. “Because their beloved empress didn’t surrender to those superior to her.”_

_Hancock leans forward, not giving a damn about the sword that keeps piercing her skin deeper and deeper with each and every move she makes. Her pupils narrow dangerously, though no big blast of Haki follows. There’s just anger, raw and unrestrained, shining within her ocean eyes so menacingly that Spandam cannot help but to yelp in sheer fright. Even his sword tries to get away from her, terror evident in its quiver._

_“You do not know a single thing about the Kuja,” Hancock states as loudly as possible, her voice husky yet imposing. “About our traditions, our lifestyle, our upbringing, our dreams and hopes, the way we think or view the world. You don’t know_ **_anything_ ** _about us, yet you pretend to be superior to us when in truth you’re nothing but a little man who would be ripped to shreds in a mere instant.”_

 _Shaking his head, Spandam tightens his grip on his sword’s handle. Anger sparkles within his dark, bloodshot eyes, though his sweat makes him look a hundred times less dangerous. “You’re lucky that the Tenryuubito want you alive, pirate scum,” he says darkly, his mouth curving into a maniacal smile. “Which reminds me… Your_ **_master_ ** _is looking for you, we should not keep him waiting, hmm?”_

_Shakily, he grasps her collar’s chain and drags her across the floor with some difficulty. Even though she’s malnourished and exhausted to the very core, he’s still a thousand times weaker than her. Fortunately for him, Saint Roswald is just a couple of rooms away from her designated cell, his hand resting on what seems to be a branding iron. Heat sizzles from the fire below, muffling the men’s short-lived conversation._

_The room smells like burnt skin and tears all of a sudden, making her groan and squirm desperately. For the first time since she was taken away from Amazon Lily — and way before that, for she is not one to be frightened with great ease —, Boa Hancock expresses fear and vulnerability, if only for a brief second._

_Between the two, they manage to rip her blouse off and pin her to the floor long enough to bring the burning branding tool against her skin, right above her scarred brand. The Tenryuubito pushes the tool hard and deep into her flesh, knocking the air out of her lungs and setting her entire body on fire._

_Tears well up in her eyes before they roll to the back of her head._

_Their dark chuckles are the last thing she hears before falling unconscious, her skin ablaze and burning away beneath the branding tool that keeps on being pressed further and further into her skinned flesh._

* * *

_**September 30th, 1524. Noon.** _

Jinbe walks into the room without uttering a single word.

The clack of his footwear is far too distinctive, enough for her to recognise it even in her semi-conscious state. Or semi-unconscious. Not like that matters, at least not to her.

He sits down next to the bed, exhaling heavily yet slowly through his nose. 

“Hancock-san,” he says, clearly at a loss of words. His raspy voice seems to be heavy with something akin to… Wariness and hesitation. “I know this is hard, but you have to overcome this.”

His words are soft and calculated, though not entirely detached. They’re laced with worry in spite of the confidence that drips from them, subtle though palpable enough to be recognised without much of a problem. 

“Be angry,” he carries on, sighing yet again. “Scream, cry, knock things over if you so desire. Nobody will judge you if you do.”

There’s another pause, but he appears to remain in place. There’s no clack coming from his footwear, no soft screech from the chair, no sound that indicates that a door may have been opened and closed. Jinbe simply remains in place, analysing her through and through.

“But please,” he finally says, his voice softer than before somehow. The confidence that dripped from his words has now become a torrent, powerful and unwavering. “Overcome this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Are you sure she gave you the right number?” Nami asks, staring at their Den Den Mushi pensatively. They had dialed the wrong number again._
> 
> _Sanji lights up yet another cigarette, giving it a short puff. “You should have noted it down, Luffy.”_
> 
> _Usopp sighs and shakes his head, relaxing further into his seat. “I think you’re asking a bit too much from him, Sanji.”_
> 
> _“Shut up!” Luffy says, his entire face red from overthinking. Then, he gasps loudly, his eyes going wide. “Oh, oh! Try 92 659 825!”_
> 
> Hello, hello!
> 
> This chapter’s got an alternative name, too: _Before her wild eyes._ (Yes, most of my titles are based on songs, be it lyrics or their very own names.)
> 
> So this chapter is... considerably longer than the rest, standing at a marvellous word count of almost 5k words. I hope this doesn’t make it any less enjoyable, even though the chapter’s plot is quite... touchy and sensitive itself. I also hope the writing quality is as good as always... I don’t have much time to write nowadays so I fear that my art’s quality may decrease somehow?
> 
> In any case, congratulations on making it thus far and thank you for leaving comments and kudos, they really brighten my day and encourage me to keep on writing this angsty hellhole that is Bleeding Heart of Stone!


	5. IV: A mother’s gratitude.

_**September 30th, 1524. Lunchtime.** _

“Moshi moshi,” he says when the signal connects, gripping the receiver with an iron grip. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy, the man who’s gonna be the King of the Pirates!”

Everyone around him sighs in utter defeat. How many times have they told him not to introduce himself like that when using their Den Den Mushi, they all wonder. Their captain is a lost cause, truly. Nami doesn’t even bother to smack him across the head with her staff anymore, too tired to even move from her seat.

The Den Den Mushi’s features turn wrinkly, old yet wise at the same time. There’s a chuckle followed by distant gasps. This person, whoever they may be, is definitely not alone. “Yes, I know,” they say, their voice somewhat high-pitched. Elderly, even. Their words carry a foreign accent, one most of the Strawhat Pirates do not recognize, which makes them perk up somewhat.

To Luffy, that accent is nothing but familiar. Tilting his head to the side, he makes a funny face. “Wait, who are you?”

The crew, except for Robin, groans collectively. Their _stupid_ captain is a lost cause, they all think in unison. The person at the other end of the call chuckles in earnest, though. The sound is… Pleasant. Rather motherly, too. It appears that they are no stranger to Luffy’s shenanigans. 

How unfortunate, the rest of the crew thinks, sympathising with the stranger. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten about me! Such disrespect,” they say with feigned hurt — perhaps they truly _are_ hurt, there’s no way to know — while someone laughs at the background. “It’s me, Gloriosa. Sandersonia and Marigold are with me, too.”

Luffy’s eyes go wide, the corners of his lips curling up into a large smile. “Oh, you’re Hancock’s mom!” He says before turning around, laughing softly. “See, guys? Told you I remembered the number!”

None of them mention that they _did_ dial the wrong number six or seven times in a row before getting it right. They don’t have the heart to, not when Luffy looks so overjoyed and relieved. They merely sigh and smile along, leaning forward ever so slightly… Except for Zoro, who leans back against the wall while looking pensive. Or ready to drift off.

“And Hancock’s sister, too!” Luffy adds when they chuckle yet again, coaxing an affirmative hum out of them. His smile falls ever so slightly, though, when he remembers why they’re calling them in the first place. “Oh, yeah… There’s something I gotta tell you, it’s very important.”

The Den Den Mushi smirks, its eyes narrowing. More wrinkles appear over its features, especially under its eyes and around the corners of its lips. “Is that so?” To him, her words sound like a _“tell me something I don’t already know”_ of sorts.

Luffy hums, nodding sharpy a couple of times. He frowns, not knowing where to start. There are just… So many things to say, after all.

Before he gets the chance to say something, anything at all, Gloriosa speaks up yet again.

“Don’t worry, we are well aware of what happened to Hancock,” she says, her voice heavy with way too many emotions. Regret, understanding, sorrow, helplessness, pain… They make her sound a hundred times older, a thousand times wiser. “We also know that, ah,” there’s a pause followed by an audible gulp, “that she was taken to Mary Geoise a couple of weeks ago.”

He gulps hard, slightly taken aback by her straightforwardness. Part of him expected her to be more… Tactful, perhaps. “I see,” he says, finally gathering his thoughts, “about that…”

The Den Den Mushi’s features change, going from old to youthful in a matter of seconds. Its eye colour changes, too, shifting from light blue to bright green. “We know about that, too,” Sandersonia says, her voice uneasy yet resolute. “Morgans wrote an article exclusively featuring the incident.” 

Once again, the Transponder Snail’s appearance changes. “Yes,” Gloriosa mutters, an exhale tearing through her lips. Silence falls upon them until the woman clears her throat. “You have my thanks, Straw Hat Pirates.”

Lufffy lets out a confused sound, his frown deepening somewhat. Seeing this, Marigold — for the Den Den Mushi’s eyes turn serious and orange in colour — carries on, “we know that you were the ones behind the fire and massive break-out,” her eyes soften, uncertainty flashing through them for a split second. “That’s what we want to believe anyway…”

“We were,” Luffy affirms, nodding yet again. “The slaves we freed started the fire, though.”

Gloriosa hums, her eyes closing for a good couple of seconds. They eventually open again, teary and filled with gratitude. “Thank you so much,” she says, her voice cracking perceptibly. “I… I raised the sisters as though they were my very own daughters. We—Hancock and I didn’t see eye to eye quite often, but I still love her with all my heart.”

Luffy gulps hard, sympathising with Gloriosa effortlessly. His heart shrinks, sharing the woman’s raw pain, when he hears Sandersonia and Marigold soothe her amidst quiet whimpers. The rest of the crew looks awfully understanding, especially Nami, Chopper and Franky. He guesses that Sanji, who’s currently cooking, shares that look as well.

“When I saw the news, I thought that I-I was going to lose my daughter for good,” Gloriosa states, tears falling from the Den Den Mushi’s distraught eyes. A couple of barely-contained sobs echo in the background, making the already heartrending situation a million times sadder. “Seeing her vivre card burn down day after day… Was devastating.”

Remembering how Ace’s vivre card had burnt down until nothing remained before his own eyes, he inhales deeply, his shoulders growing stiff.

“We felt… desperate and powerless, unable to do a single thing about the whole situation,” Gloriosa continues, her voice cracking further. Concurrently, Sandersonia and Marigold cry louder. “When we learnt that Hancock had been taken to Mary Geoise… We lost all hope. Even _Salome_ gave in, choosing to mourn Hancock’s departure at all times,” at that, a snake’s hiss resonates on Gloriosa’s end of the call. Chopper pouts, his ears dropping slightly. “But then, a miracle happened. The Holy Land of Mary Geoise collapsed, thousands of prisoners breaking out of the place after getting rid of their restraints somehow.”

Gloriosa gulps, then sighs shakily. The Den Den Mushi licks its lips slowly, almost thoughtfully. “That day, Hancock’s vivre card started growing back. It’s still… Nowhere near complete, but the improvement is undeniable,” the Transponder Snail’s mouth curves into a faint smile, “I thank you, Straw Hat Pirates.” 

Luffy smiles warmly, a bubbly giggle dancing off his lips. “Don’t mention it! Our doctor’s been takin’ great care of her,” he states while turning around to face Chopper, whose blush is nothing but obvious. “Oi, Chopper, you should fill ‘em in!”

Between joyful insults and little dances, Chopper makes its way towards the Den Den Mushi. Then, he shifts to his more humanoid form, for the receiver is unreachable otherwise. 

“Good afternoon,” he says, slightly unsure of what to say. He immediately goes into doctor mode, tossing his nervousness aside. His comrades smile at him, watching him hum thoughtfully. “I’m going to be completely honest with you… I haven’t seen someone in such critical condition since,” he turns around, giving Zoro a knowing look. The swordsman merely smirks in return. “Uh, well, before we were scattered all around the world.” 

Sanji’s happy sigh echoes loudly throughout the dining room, interrupting Chopper momentarily. The trail of smoke that his cigarette expels seems to twirl and twist, turning into hearts for a fleeting second. Nami hides her face in her hands, exasperated to no end, when Sanji places the last condiments on the plate with a large smile and a lovestruck expression. 

“Oi, Chopper,” the cook says, showing him the plate. “How’s this? Should I add anything else?”

“Uh, please excuse me,” Chopper tells Gloriosa and the sisters before examining the plate with a critical eye. It’s a dish of aligot, the meat seemingly tender, the potatoes mashed with great expertise. That should be easy on her dislocated jaw, Chopper notes with a small smile. “No, it’s perfect. That should give her some of the nutrients and vitamins she’s lacking,” Sanji nods happily, grabs the plate and walks — or rather, dances — towards the sick bay while humming to himself. Chopper clears his throat, facing the Den Den Mushi once again. “Ah, sorry about that.”

The Transponder Snail shakes its head, its eyes hitting each other for a split second, still smiling lightly. “Don’t worry. So, you were saying?”

Chopper exhales slowly through his nose. “The Tenryuubito branded her,” he waits for an answer, but nobody says a thing. Confused, he carries on, “the wound was severely infected, as were some minor ones too… Hancock had a high fever and hallucinations for almost the entire week. Fortunately, I managed to stabilize her vitals early on thanks to a crewmate who has the same blood type.” Chopper scratches his cheek deep in thought, surprised that they haven’t uttered a single word yet. “Her fever broke this morning and many of her wounds are healing nicely. I’m afraid that her recovery will take quite some time, though… Muscles and bones do not heal overnight, after all. Same thing applies to whatever emotional and mental trauma may have surfaced due to the experience. I haven’t had the chance to study those just yet, though…”

The Den Den Mushi’s features change again. Marigold speaks up, her voice resolute and unwavering. “Onee-sama is strong, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Strong,” Gloriosa says, her voice nostalgic and gloomy, “but greatly stubborn and prideful.”

“Wh’t cha m’an?!” Luffy asks from the fridge, which Sanji had forgotten to lock, his mouth full of meat and other snacks. He swallows quickly, rubbing his mouth with his right fist. “What do you mean?” He repeats, already grabbing another handful of food.

Seemingly making a face, Gloriosa lets out a sigh. “Hancock is… Going to be furious,” she replies knowingly, “at herself, at you, at the Tenryuubito, at the entire world… Please, do _nyot_ take it personally.”

“Don’t worry,” Jinbe says, smiling warmly. Understanding sparks within his eyes, making him look somewhat thoughtful. “If worse comes to worst, Luffy-kun and I will take matters at hand. We already know what to do, don’t we?”

Luffy nods in-between bites and pronunciated swallows. Part of him hopes they don’t have to take such desperate measures, though.

“Good,” the three Kuja say in unison, a knock resonating on their end. Someone — Marguerite, Luffy realizes with a smile upon recognising her voice — enters the room they’re at, speaking of _gor_ , food, medicine and materials somewhat hurriedly. The Straw Hat Pirates hear Gloriosa sigh yet again, mumbling something in what seems to be the Kuja’s mother tongue. Marguerite leaves soon afterwards without saying another word.

“There’s something I want you to tell her,” Gloriosa speaks after a couple of minutes, her words soft and thoughtful. A plea, the crew realizes. 

“Why don’t you tell her yourself?” Chopper asks, sounding rather confused. He straightens his back, a blush taking over his features, upon noticing the rudeness behind his words. He quickly adds, “I mean, she’s awake now. Eating, but awake! Don’t you want to talk with her for a bit?”

Chopper actually frowns when he mentions the word _eating_ , then turns around to look at his friends. _“Why isn’t Sanji back?”_ He leaves the receiver on the table while excusing himself, heading towards the sick bay somewhat nervously.

In spite of Gloriosa’s chuckle, the Den Den Mushi shakes its head sadly. “I would love to,” she replies, her voice growing even more motherly, “but our empire is _nyot_ going to rebuild itself. Besides, the quicker we reconstruct it, the sooner we’ll go and fetch her.”

Luffy chokes on his food, remembering the various images scattered along the article they’d read a week before. That’s right, he thinks, Amazon Lily had ended up in literal ruins after the battle against Fujitora and the Marines. “Man, rebuilding an entire empire just be so hard…”

“You are going to venture into the New World… Without a captain,” Robin says, though her words sound more like a question than a statement. The look on her face is priceless: incredulity clouds her features and her eyes are wide with disbelief, her lips slightly parted. Gloriosa hums, her smile becoming a smirk before turning into a smile yet again, before Robin adds, “that sounds quite risky.”

“ _Nyo_ need to worry, Rayleigh is coming with us,” Gloriosa informs, making Luffy cough yet again. He smiles, though, upon thinking about the man. “He’s _gotten_ us a fine ship so that we don’t draw any unwanted attention,” she says before coyly adding, “he’s willing to coat it for free, too. He does owe me a favour or two, after all.”

There’s more knocking on Gloriosa’s end of the call, making her sigh for the nth time since the call started. “I’m afraid I have to hang up now, so do listen to what I have to say.” Gloriosa inhales deeply, her eyes growing serious in an instant. “Do tell her that no one need carry blame. So please, make it clear so she understands that.”

“Will do,” Luffy smiles before taking another large bite of his snack. 

_“Gacha.”_

The Den Den Mushi falls asleep again in the blink of an eye. Gloriosa’s warm smile lingers on its features for a split second, though, before vanishing into thin air. Her words still resonate throughout the whole room, powerful yet kind.

“What a nice woman, yohoho!” Brook breaks the ice, taking a sip of his tea. Nami and Usopp nod with a smile, nostalgia evident in their faces. Same applies to Jinbe, who’s exhaling slowly through his nose. _Super cute_ , Franky adds before chugging a bottle of cola. Zoro snores, having fallen asleep at some point. Carrot lowers her gaze somewhat sadly — Pedro’s death is still too fresh in her heart and mind, after all —, taking a bite of her carrot. 

Chopper yelps in horror, breaking the comfortable and warm atmosphere in a matter of seconds, when he opens the sick bay’s door.

“Heh?! Sanji has been turned into stone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“You know...” Sandersonia says, walking down the palace’s hall with a wide, playful smile. “This is the first time I’ve ever heard you call Onee-sama by her name.”_
> 
> _Marigold hums thoughtfully before chuckling. “Sonia Onee-sama is right! You usually call her “Hebihime-sama” like the rest of our people.”_
> 
> _“Let’s say that this... Situation has made me realize that I barely had any closure with your sister.” Gloriosa closes her eyes for a brief moment, a sad sigh tearing through her lips. “I do nyot want to make the same mistake ever again.”_
> 
> Hello, hello!
> 
> Guess who has been struck by a sudden wave of motivation! That’s right, your local Lilith. I also tried to write the stress away, so that’s a thing, too. Hope this is satisfactory enough, especially after yesterday’s angst feast! I definitely love me some good ol’ Nyon family feels.
> 
> > “Do tell her that no one need carry blame. So please, make it clear so she understands that.” 
> 
> Yes, I did quote Urbosa from Breath of the Wild. Gerudos and Kuja are exactly the same and I love both deeply... So do expect at least ONE more quote from Urbosa at some point. It’s gonna be great.
> 
> In any case, congratulations on making it thus far and (again) thank you for leaving comments and kudos. 
> 
> Stay safe and have a nice day/evening!


	6. V: Roaring beast.

_**September 30th, 1524. Nighttime.** _

“Why me!?”

Usopp yelps, vehemently shaking his head. He crosses his arms in front of his chest in an X motion, trembling from head to toe. Sweat runs down his face, tears welling up in his distressed eyes.

“Because,” Nami says, bringing her spoon up. “If Hancock-san is going to stay with us for an indefinite amount of time, she has to get used to you guys,” the corners of her lips curl up into a pleased smile upon taking a bite of Sanji’s curry. “Besides, you’re the only non-threatening man in the crew, so there’s that.”

The sniper shakes his head, almost dropping his ear protectors in the process. “Why not Chopper, though?! He’s small and cute and,” he looks at the doctor, who’s already insulting him in-between delighted squeals and little dances. His eyes widen the moment he notices the darkness around his slightly swollen nose. “What happened to you?!”

Chopper’s happy insults die down in an instant. He lets out a nervous chuckle. “Ah… She panicked when I tried to change her bandages, so she ended up elbowing me.”

Usopp makes a funny face, tears leaping from his terrified eyes. Some things never change, do they? “Like hell I’m gonna bring an _ex-Shichibukai_ food, are you guys crazy?! She’ll kill me right on the spot!”

“Sanji-kun and Brook are a no-go,” Nami says cooly, her features sharp and deadly serious. Usopp gulps hard, recognizing that look — the _“oh, this means_ **_business_ ** _” look_ — effortlessly. His knees buckle violently, threatening to give up on him at any given moment. “Zoro’s impossing and rude,” the swordsman grunts at that, drinking half of his sake in one go. “Franky is… Well, _Franky_ ,” the man in question blushes a rich shade of red while saying _“oi, oi, are you calling me a pervert?”_ between loud chuckles. “And Chopper’s been working nonstop the entire week, he honestly needs a break.”

Desperate, Usopp looks at Jinbe and Luffy with pleading eyes. “They’re on good terms with Hancock-san already, so there’s really no point in sending them in your place,” Nami cuts in, the ghost of a smirk lingering on her words. A shiver runs down Usopp’s spine. This is _so_ not fair, he thinks. “Robin, Carrot and I are obviously in the clear, so,” she gives him a thumbs up, playfulness sparkling bright within her eyes. “Good luck, God Usopp!”

“Don’t worry,” Jinbe laughs, catching everyone’s attention. “Should you fail, Luffy and I will relieve you tomorrow. Right, Luffy?”

The captain remains in complete silence, staring at his plate with a pensive expression. Upon further inspection, they all realize that he hasn’t touched his food just yet. They stare at him in utter shock, some calling his name worriedly while others wonder if he’s gotten sick all of a sudden. He eventually looks up, seriousness evident in his features, greatly foreign yet not quite. Letting a long-drawn-out exhale through his nose, he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I’m not gonna eat until Hancock does.”

Nami and Sanji share a conspiratorial look, understanding sparkling within their eyes. They both smile, though, knowing that their stubborn captain is not going to change his mind at any cost now. That’s just how selfless — yet downright selfish — Monkey D. Luffy can really be, after all.

“O-Oi, Luffy!” Usopp exclaims, waving his arms around nervously. “C’mon, stop joking around,” he cries, unaware of his friend’s resolution in this regard. “What if she keeps turning our meals down?! You’re not seriously gonna starve yourself to death, right?”

Sanji sighs, a cloud of smoke tearing through his parted lips. “There’s only one way to know, don’t you think?” He replies with a teasing smirk, handing him a plate filled with curry with utmost care.

“We’re counting on you,” Nami adds, winking at the sniper, “oh mighty Usopp!”

With shaky legs, Usopp walks towards the sick bay. His arms tremble, too, with each and every step he takes. He looks back momentarily, hoping for some additional reassurance. Instead, a terrified yelp erupts from his mouth when he sees his crewmates — except for Chopper, who 's looking at him with sparkly eyes filled to the brim with sheer admiration — smirking at him. His friends truly are evil incarnated, he thinks while gulping hard.

“E-Excuse me…”

He waits for about a minute, but nobody answers to his call. Then, he opens the door, his heart throbbing wildly within his chest. Why did Chopper leave the lights out, he wonders while stepping in with great caution. He closes the door out of politeness, though not all the way through. There’s nothing to fear, he tells himself nervously when he feels a couple of eyes on him. He has definitely _not_ contracted the deadly I-cannot-go-into-the-sick-bay-because-I-am-afraid-of-Luffy’s-friend illness.

Eyeing Nami with a raised eyebrow, Jinbe hums thoughtfully. “Well aren’t you efficient?” He says, his smile growing a little bit wider. The girl’s got an attitude and gets things done, things he deeply appreciates. Especially when the crew seems to be so… Carefree. 

Nami chuckles, then downs her glass of wine with a large smile. Judging by the way her cheeks are turning a lively hue of pink, the navigator is just as receptive to compliments as the little doctor, Jinbe thinks. “Thank y—”

A loud yelp cuts Nami’s words short.

Usopp enters — or rather, flies into — the dinning room once again. The door crashes against the wall, closing yet again due to the blunt force of the collision; while Usopp lands square on his ass. He sobs amidst hurried gasps, his legs spasming in all directions, placing his shaky hands on his torso.

Nami, Chopper, Brook and Carrot scream in unison when they see the greyness that’s spreading all over his chest… Along with some cracks here and there. They all panic, not knowing what to do. _“Is this going to be a regular occurrence from now on?!”_ They wonder worriedly, recalling the ‘Sanji incident’ back at lunchtime. 

“Do not fret,” Jinbe says nonchalantly, his voice soothing but stern. He eyes Usopp knowingly, yet still asks, “she kicked you, didn’t she?” Usopp merely nods, still out of breath. “There’s nothing to worry about, then. Her kicks petrify the area that has been struck for a definite amount of time, your skin will go back to normal before long.” 

The sniper nods yet again, tears leaping from his wide eyes, touching the solidified area tentatively. He swallows hard, finally finding his voice. “This… Feels so weird,” he says, his voice nothing but a meek whisper. “I-I can’t feel my chest inside out, but… My lungs and heart are still working somehow.”

“Unlike Sanji’s petrification,” Robin speaks softly, observing Usopp’s chest with a critical eye. “Yours seems to be superficial at worst. The stone didn’t crack badly, either… I wonder if your skin will fall off once the petrification time runs out.”

Usopp screams, crying harder this time. “Stop! Don’t say such a scary thing!”

Perplexed and slightly taken aback by Robin’s morbid line of thought, Jinbe blinks a couple of times. Then, he looks at the silent captain, whose face is reigned over by many emotions. Amongst them, Jinbe manages to identify understanding, both sympathy and empathy, determination and something akin to regret.”

“Luffy.”

The boy nods, humming affirmatively. His mind seems to be elsewhere, though. _If_ it actually is somewhere, that is.

Jinbe takes a sip of his drink, still eyeing his captain — those two words still make him smile deep down — intently. He wonders if Luffy truly has the guts to bring the stubborn empress back to earth, to not go easy on her if the situation so requires. To harm if needed, even, but with great deliberation. An ex-slave’s soul — especially one who has fallen prey to the Tenryuubito’s sadistic hands — is volatile and complex. Difficult to approach and nigh-on impossible to heal. Resent always lingers, consuming the victim away bit by bit until _nothing_ remains. Jinbe knows best, much to his dismay, for he’s seen the aftermath firsthand, after all.

“I’ll try tomorrow morning,” Jinbe offers eventually, raising his empty plate. Sanji picks up the cue and grabs it, filling it up again in a quick yet elegant motion. The cook looks at Luffy’s, which is still untouched, when the captain’s stomach grumbles. Jinbe spares his plate a fleeting glance, too. _“Luffy, listen to me. I know this is hard… But you must be strong. Do not falter!”_

  
  


* * *

  
_**October 1st, 1524. Daytime.** _

Jinbe waits patiently until everyone, except for the resolute captain, has had breakfast. In the meantime, he goes over his speech countless times until the words blend together into a meaningless puddle of nothing, a mild migraine coming forth.

“You sure you wanna go alone, Jinbe?”  
  
Luffy asks, his voice powerful yet soft, once everyone else has left the dining room. He wobbles a bit, for hunger is getting the best of him already, on his way towards the door that leads to the ship’s deck, but still manages to get there without much of a problem. His determination — though reckless and foolish to the core — is worth praising, Jinbe tells himself for the nth time in two long years.

Jinbe grabs the plate, which contains a couple of sandwiches, and the glass filled with orange juice that Sanji left on the counter; then smiles kindly. “Yes,” he says, eyeing the sick bay’s door with sudden wariness, “no need to worry about me.”

 _“There’s a conversation I’d like to have with Hancock-san in private,”_ he thinks, bracing himself for what’s yet to come. He nearly misses Luffy’s short hum, followed by the door’s almost inaudible creak. The captain exits the dining room — his worried eyes burnt in Jinbe’s subconscious—, leaving him lost in thoughts all alone. 

He exhales softly through his nose, taking a couple of steps forward until he’s right in front of the door. “Hancock-san?” He says, well aware that the woman is awake. During breakfast, Chopper told them that the empress hadn’t gotten any sleep the prior night, his ears dropping and sadness taking over his tired features. He waits and waits, feeling himself grow nervous, but she doesn’t reply. 

Humming thoughtfully to himself, he pushes the door open. “I’m coming in!” He states, spreading his Color of Observation Haki all over the place for good measure. A gasp tears through his lips upon spotting the woman.

Hancock is sitting cross-legged on the bed, probably against the doctor’s orders, her arms resting on top of her legs. Her bandaged hands are intertwined and shaking lightly, her thumbs moving around in irregular motions around each other. Her head hangs low, her ocean eyes fixed on her fidgety fingers. Hancock doesn’t move, doesn’t look up, doesn’t say a single thing when Jinbe enters the sick bay and closes the door behind him.

With raised eyebrows, he leaves the breakfast near the bed. 

Once again, he waits and waits, but nothing happens. Not a _“thank you”_ or anything of the kind. Not even a fleeting, curious glance. Hancock remains frozen in place, as though she still were on her own. Desperate situations call for desperate measures, Jinbe tells himself.

“Long ago,” he begins, sitting down on a wide seat Franky built for Luffy at the beginning of the week. “There was a fish-man loved by everyone yet known by none. He had various epithets, though the one that stuck around down the line is ‘Hero of Slaves’.”

 _That_ seems to catch Hancock’s attention, much to Jinbe’s dismay. _“This is… Unfortunate,”_ he thinks, hearing the faintest of gasps tear through her lips. The sound is soft and practically inaudible, so unlike the proud and haughty warrior he’d met during the Paramount War, which takes him aback. Her eyes widen ever so slightly, surprise shining weakly within them. Bit by bit, Hancock looks up, though not much.

Jinbe lets out a deep sigh, goosebumps coming to life all over his flesh. “While he believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate, he cooperated with our late queen,” there’s a small yet much needed pause. He _obviously_ didn’t prepare himself enough for this conversation, he reasons when he feels the lump on his throat tighten slightly. Thinking about their late queen never ceased to make him emotional to the very core. “Queen Otohime was a very loving and open-minded woman who wanted both species to coexist until the day of her death, actively trying to convince everyone that we all share the same sun at the end of the day.”

He leans against the couch, feeling its softness against his tense back. “The hero changed one day, though. He… Was quite a friendly and idealistic fish-man, but he became serious and somewhat dark after returning from one of his many adventures. The one everyone speaks of yet nobody really knows in detail. He came back with a sun on his chest, bright red and unmistakable; which eventually became our crew’s Jolly Roger,” he points at his own mark, a bit hidden from view by his clothes yet still perfectly visible.

Hancock stares at the mark with empty eyes.

Jinbe gulps hard, trying to gather his thoughts. _“Had my suspicions turned out to be wrong, this would be much easier.”_ They’re not, though, and there’s nothing he could possibly do about that.

“He… Hated humans deeply, having seen their ‘madness’ first hand. Despite his hatred, he helped a young girl no older than twelve go back home… A girl he had freed from the Tenryuubito’s domain a couple of years before,” his features soften upon thinking about the kid. “Koala had the lifestyle of a slave ingrained in her blood. She was very apologetic and kept on vowing to never cry or stop working. I once saw her clean the deck with a large smile after her blood had stained it, having been hit by a member of our crew, mumbling those awful things to herself over and over.” Jinbe sighs, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. “The hero branded her back with our Jolly Roger, putting an end to her misery and allowing her to be free again. After throwing his gun to the ocean and promising the little kid that we were nothing like the Tenryuubito, Koala cried for the first time in years.”

He hears a soft gulp, deafening in the narrowness of the sick bay, and the first signs of uneven breathing. He carries on, though, avoiding Hancock’s piercing gaze.

“Robin told me they met and worked together these two past years,” Jinbe says with a wide smile, warm laughter bubbling in his chest. “According to her, Koala has now become a very dependable and a master of Gyojin Karate. Thankful to the hero for freeing her so many years ago, Koala became a member of the Revolutionary Army in hopes of changing the world for the better and putting an end to the Tenryuubito’s tyranny.” His cheeks redden lightly, a chuckle tearing through his parted lips, “even though it’s been twelve long years since we last saw each other, Koala hasn’t forgotten about us.”

Jinbe sighs, his smile falling. “Unbeknownst to her, the hero refused to return any affection towards her. Such were his last words… _‘I cannot love humans’_ , he exclaimed on his deathbed after having been betrayed by Koala’s townspeople. He refused a blood transfusion, claiming that it was stained with hatred.”

 _“I am so sorry, Tai-ani, but this is what must be done…”_ With a grimace, he scratches the back of his head. “The hero… Was a slave, too.” The words linger heavily on the air around them, making it hard to breathe. “Driven by hatred and anger, he rampaged throughout The Holy Land of Mary Geoise and freed any and all slaves he could find, regardless of their species.” He makes another pause, finally meeting Hancock’s eyes.

Amidst their emptiness, Jinbe spots fright and painful understanding. Both wiseness and knowledge, the type that claws at one’s heart viciously, tearing it apart slowly but surely.

“The hero’s name was,” he states, his brow furrowing somewhat, “Fisher Tiger.”

Hancock gulps yet again, sweat beginning to roll down her face. _“Forgive me, Luffy, for what I’m about to do,”_ he thinks while standing up. Trying not to seem intimidating, he takes a step closer to where she sits. 

This time, Hancock does move, though not openly. Her shoulders tense up, her thumbs’ irregular movement coming to an abrupt halt. Her hands still shake, though.

“You are one the many slaves Tai-ani freed, aren’t you?” Jinbe asks, his voice soft yet imposing. His Color of Observation tells him that the woman’s fright has been relegated to the background by a wave of anger. 

“What makes you say that?” Hancock questions back, her voice low and raspy from disuse, trying to act tough in spite of her crazed heartbeat. Now _that_ is more like the “Pirate Empress” he met back in the day.

Jinbe hums, holding her terrified gaze. “Luffy’s reaction to your arrest and consequential arrival to Mary Geoise seemed… Out of place,” he raises one finger slowly. “Your family didn’t react when Chopper told them you’d been branded,” then another.

“Shut up.”

He shakes his head. “In fact, they spoke quite knowingly about the whole situation,” he says while raising the next one. Hancock gets to her feet hastily, staggering ever so slightly.

“Shut up.”

“Your bad blood with the World Government runs deep, on a very personal level, even.” He states, taking a step back and raising another finger. Concurrently, Hancock moves forward, placing most of her weight on her left leg.

“Shut up!”

Jinbe snorts in spite of himself. In spite of the _entire_ situation. This is just way too similar to Luffy’s outburst after Ace’s death, he realizes with a faint smile. He braces himself, seeing the way Hancock’s straightening her back. Her fleeting grimace makes him smirk for a brief second.

“And… You know of Tai-ani,” Jinbe sighs, closing his eyes. “You knew I was talking about him from the very beginning, which confirmed my suspicions.”

Hancock raises her right leg, scowling at the fish-man. He senses the leg’s movement, powerless and slow, with his Haki. “I told you to shut up!”

Opening his eyes, Jinbe grabs her by the ankle effortlessly. _“My apologies, Luffy…”_ , he thinks while slamming Hancock against the sick bay’s door. It creaks loudly before falling down, the screws flying off in many directions. 

Those Strawhats who are on the lawn deck — Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Luffy — scream when they see the door fall onto the floor, Hancock following close. Robin is the only one who doesn’t scream, though she, too, looks absolutely shocked. A rare expression in her usually aloof face, Jinbe thinks while stepping out of the sick bay.

“Why did you do that!?” Chopper screams, going into doctor mode in the blink of an eye. He rushes to Hancock’s side, quickly checking all her bandages from afar, torn between approaching further and staying at a safe distance. “Her wounds may reopen, Jinbe!”

The moment Hancock manages to sit down, the poor reindeer lets out another terrified scream, for there’s blood running down her back. A couple of the door’s shards are piercing through her skin… Though not quite deeply, Chopper realizes with a relieved sigh.

Jinbe looks at Hancock, who’s still scowling at him in-between pained hisses. “My apologies, everyone,” he says, beginning to walk away. He can already sense the chivalrous cook approaching him with murderous intent. He looks at Luffy, who’s staring at the two back and forth with wide eyes. “But I refuse to let myself be kicked by a woman who cannot even hold her own ground!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
_**October 1st, 1524. Lunchtime.** _  
  


“Oi, Luffy…”

Sanji tentatively says, lighting up yet another cigarette. He studies the captain from head to toe, frowning on the notorious weight loss that Luffy has undergone in less than a day. He feels torn, his morals put into question once more. “What if… What if Usopp was right?” He questions, making Luffy stop dead in his tracks. “What if Hancock-chwan keeps turning our meals down?”

“I’m not gonna eat until she does.”

His stomach howls and cries,making him groan pathetically for a brief second. He soldiers on, though, and regains his composure. He _is_ going to stick to his word no matter what, hunger and food be damned, his friends come first.

Sanji exhales behind him, walking towards the opposite door. Unbeknownst to Luffy, his mouth curves into a faint smile. “I see,” he still remembers — how could he possibly forget about such an impactful moment, he wonders with a smirk — a starved Luffy waiting for him at Totto Land, complimenting his ruined bento in earnest upon devouring it and smiling oh so kindly at him after he had confessed his true feelings… “I see. Good luck, Luffy.”

The captain chuckles, flashing a bright smile at his cook before entering the sick bay.

“Hey, hey, Hancock,” he cheerfully says upon spotting the woman, who is sitting cross-legged on the bed yet again. This time, though, her back is tightly pressed against the wooden wall behind her. He frowns, recalling that morning’s incident, before smiling brightly one more time. “Sanji prepared Seafood Fried Rice, you gotta try it!”

Hancock looks at him, her empty eyes boring holes into his very soul. “I’m not hungry.”

He lets out a confused hum, tilting his head to the side. “What are you talking about?” He asks, sitting on Chopper’s cool chair and spinning around a couple of times with the plate still in hand. “You haven’t eaten anything yet!” He says, ignoring the fact that Chopper kept her fed through IVs throughout the week. To him, that isn’t eating. That’s just… Something entirely different, he believes.

Stretching his arm towards her, he places the plate right in front of her hands. He chuckles, his shoulders shaking lightly. “C’mon, try it! Sanji’s the best cook you’ll ever meet,” he says, staring at her with hopeful eyes. His smile grows cheeky. “But he’s _even_ better at cooking meat, I promise!”

Hancock takes the plate, though somewhat begrudgingly, when his stomach roars. “What about you?” She asks, finally looking away from his eyes. Hers wander, analyzing him through and through. “You look…”

With a long-drawn-out exhale, Hancock falls silent. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll eat later!” Luffy exclaims with a nervous smile, squirming under Hancock’s stern gaze ever so slightly. Then, she reaches the plate out towards him without uttering a single word. He looks quite shocked, much to nobody’s surprise.

“Take it,” Hancock orders, her voice leaving no room for discussion. Still, Luffy opens his mouth, ready to argue back. Until Hancock speaks up again, that is. “Listen to your crewmates and stop starving yourself for my sake.” 

To him, her cold words sound like a prideful _“I don’t want nor need your pity”_ of sorts. 

While he does grab the plate back, he doesn’t eat from it. The thought doesn’t even cross his mind. He’s not going to break his promise, regardless of what his crewmates and friend may say. 

Silence falls upon them for a couple of minutes, awkward yet comfortable at the same time somehow. Natural though abnormal, reassuring but deafening. None of them moves, none of them looks at the other, none of them says a single thing until Luffy finally breaks the ice after a lot of pondering.

Thinking back on his conversation with Gloriosa, Sandersonia and Marigold; Luffy reaches a conclusion. Thus, leaves the plate on the floor, inhales deeply and crosses his arms over his chest.

“What do you still have, Hancock?”

His question leaves her breathless for a fleeting moment, a mild headache coming forth. In spite of her growing annoyance — which doesn’t seem to have a beginning nor an end, Luffy notices —, Hancock seems to take his words into consideration.

“Well?” Luffy insists, leaning forward ever so slightly. “What do you still have?”

“The Kuja,” Hancock finally answers, though through gritted teeth, her hands clenching into tight yet shaky fists. “Sandersonia, Marigold…” He waits for her to mention Gloriosa, but gives up when Hancock doesn’t carry on.

He smiles wide, somewhat — though not entirely — pleased with her answer. He opens his mouth again, hope rushing through his veins.

Only to be crushed by Hancock’s cold words one more time.

“But I failed them,” she says, her breathing growing heavier. “I am the empress of Amazon Lily, the so-called strongest warrior amongst my people, the one who is supposed to lead them through whatever hardships we may face, to protect them from any and all danger… To ensure their wellbeing and wealth at all times,” she swallows hard, sweat running down her face. “And yet… I failed them. I cannot protect anyone because I’m… Weak,” her sharp words come out as a question rather than a statement. They hit too close to home, Luffy realizes with a grimace. “Because of my ugliness,” she tries again, digging her nails deep into her palms. Luffy recalls, vaguely so, that the Kuja believe that strength equals beauty. “How am I supposed to look at them in the eye now? They placed their hopes in me and I let them down because I didn’t stand a chance against the first _actual_ threat the Navy Headquarters sent our way. I-I’m—”

Even though Hancock stops talking, seemingly stopping herself from spewing more words of hatred and resentment, Luffy knows that her thoughts are spiraling out of control. The sheer pain that overwhelms her tense features, that twirls and twists within her wide eyes, is nothing but a dead giveaway, after all.

“So,” he sighs, pushing his helplessness aside. “What are you gonna do? Leave them behind, run away from them? They **_need_ **you, Hancock!”

Hancock gasps for air, shaking her head over and over. 

“They do!” He finally snaps, getting to his feet with nothing but raw determination in his eyes. Hancock raises her head quickly, her flight or fight instincts kicking in, fright evident in her features for a brief moment. Luffy fails to notice that, though. “They really do! They want you back, Hancock. Nobody blames you, your mom said so herself!”

“What does that _traitor_ possibly know!?”

Luffy frowns, his hands shaking violently. He resists the urge to shake his head, too, and takes a step forward instead. Again, he doesn’t notice the way Hancock tenses up. “That ‘traitor’ thought she was gonna lose you for good,” he states, remembering Gloriosa’s confession and relieved though pained cries. “That ‘traitor’ wants you to know that nobody’s guilty of what happened!” He breathes heavily, feeling slightly woozy. “They’re all worried about you, we all are!” 

Hancock opens her mouth, her distraught eyes tearing up. A strangled sound echoes throughout the sick bay, taking them both aback. Blushing furiously, Hancock hides her face against her knees and forces a pained “leave” out.

He snaps out of his short-lived anger, cooling down immediately. Abruptly, as though someone had poured freezing water all over him without prior warning. His stomach churns unpleasantly in spite of its emptiness, his heart shrinking painfully in his chest. He feels… Nauseous. He didn’t mean to get so carried away.

Nervous, he takes another step forward, mumbling her name almost hesitantly. He reaches a hand out, his fingers twitching with unease. Hancock makes herself smaller, hugging herself tighter.

“I said leave!”

And so he does.

  
  


* * *

  
_**October 1st, 1524. Nighttime.** _  
  


Chopper enters the dining room through the sick bay, holding a plate filled to the brim with Seafood Fried Rice. He makes a face, then sighs. “Luffy, did you… Say something to her?”

The captain, who was slumped on the table and watching Sanji prepare hot pot — Robin’s petition, apparently — with a lovestruck smile, sits down in the blink of an eye. He straightens his back, concern clawing at his throat, and frowns ever so slightly.

“Yeah, why?”

Shrugging, Chopper leaves the plate on the counter before walking to his determined seat. “I checked her bandages, studied her wounds, made sure that the…” He lowers his voice, looking down at his hooves somewhat ashamed, “brand is healing properly. Nothing happened this time,” he meets Luffy’s inquiring eyes, “she was unresponsive and deadly quiet all the way through.”

Luffy grimaces, feeling guilty to the very core. “Well, I… Just passed her mom’s message to her.”

Nobody questions him any further — nobody, except for the chivalrous cook, interrogated Jinbe that same morning, after all —, choosing to focus on dinner instead. His stomach roars for the nth time that day, making him wince and sob. He could devour _at least_ two Sea Kings right now...

“I want to try,” Robin announces nonchalantly before taking a bite of her meal, the corners of her lips curling up into a pleased smile. Everyone looks at her, some with utter confusion and others with blatant worry. Robin merely chuckles, complimenting Sanji for his excellent job.

Nami hums thoughtfully, crossing her arms in front of her chest. With a raised eyebrow, the navigator looks at the rest of the crew intently. Then, a defeated sigh rolls off her lips. “Sure, why not?” Smirking, she grabs her glass of sake and takes a sip. “You’re way more tactful than all of these idiots combined.”

Soon afterwards, Robin disappears into the sick bay with a plate of hot pot in hand. Everyone — except for Zoro, who simply grunts and closes his eye — leans forward, both excited and on edge. They hear Robin’s soft voice followed by a chuckle for a fleeting moment, though they cannot understand what she’s saying for her voice is way too low.

A couple of long-drawn-out minutes go by, uneventful and boring to the very core. They’re nerve-wracking, though, especially for those who are faint of heart. Nervousness starts to kick in, making some of the Strawhats awfully fidgety. Particularly Usopp, who’s been scratching his chest nervously here and there since the night before. 

Luffy stands up, his legs wobbly and weak, ready to walk into the sick bay. Something about the entire situation doesn’t sit right with him. The rest follows him, though at a distance, curious yet deeply concerned. None of them can begin to fathom the idea of… Well, _Robin_ having been turned into stone. Inhaling deeply, Luffy places his right hand on the doorknob and pushes it open without uttering a single word.

His jaw hits the floor. 

Robin is sitting on Chopper’s chair with a cryptic smile, one leg over the other idly, and watching Hancock _eat_ . Bits and pieces at a painfully slow and seemingly reluctant pace; but _eating_ anyway. Their tranquil stances, the lack of awkwardness in the room and Robin’s little grin catch him by surprise.

“See?” Nami says while turning around, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “You guys are just tactless.” 

Dumbfounded and confused, Luffy stares back and forth between two a couple of times. Absentmindedly, he notices that Hancock’s shorter locks of hair hide her eyes from view. He wonders how they look, if they’re still empty and weighed by sorrow and regret. 

He opens his mouth, curious to the core. His grumbling stomach stops him dead in his tracks, making him wince and whimper yet again. He places a hand on top of it, sighing sadly before smiling bright. If Hancock’s eating, then that means... 

“Sanji, food! Gimme, gimme, gimme!”

  
  


* * *

  
_**October 1st, 1524. After dinner.** _  
  


“Robin, there’s something I wanna ask you!”

Luffy says cheerfully, walking into the girls’ room with a wide smile. He’s finally satisfied — after eating nonstop for roughly an entire hour, that is —, therefore overjoyed. His flushed cheeks almost hurt, but he pays them no mind. 

“Oh?” Robin hums, sparing him a curious glance before facing her closet yet again. Going through their seemingly endless row of shirts, she asks, “what is it, Luffy?”

After a couple of seconds, the archaeologist raises her eyebrows. Then, she grabs two baggy shirts and a couple of shorts, looking at them with a critical eye before smiling to herself.

Luffy lets out a confused sound, tilting his head to the side. “You’re gonna bathe with Nami or something?” He questions, briefly thinking of what may happen if he interrupts Robin for too long. A shiver rushes down his spine, making him tremble from head to toe. He doesn’t want to taste Nami’s wrath again, nuh-huh, absolutely not. “I can wait, don’t worry!”

Robin chuckles, the sound warm and reassuring, and shakes her head. “No,” she says with a kind smile. “Seeing that I managed to make Hancock-san eat, Chopper asked me to help her bathe.”

He nods, his mouth going into an O shape for a second. “About that…” He says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The odd sensation from before is back, the one he cannot quite explain. There’s something off… As though something crucial was missing. “How did you do that?”

“I simply used her favourite food against her.”

The answer leaves Luffy somewhat dissatisfied and more perplexed than before somehow. The weird feeling grows stronger, like a mystery begging to be solved, making his stomach churn with uneasiness. Ah, that’s right...

“You two have history, don’t you?” Luffy questions, recalling their little chat on the Thousand Sunny’s deck all those nights ago. “What’s all that about? Like, honestly. Last time someone said that,” he makes a pause, recalling their encounter with Aokiji two years ago. His features twist into a grimace. “You almost froze to death!”

Amused, Robin smiles brightly. There’s happiness and something akin to mischievousness shining within her heterochromatic eyes, making her look youthful and somewhat playful. Luffy leans forward ever so slightly, curiosity rushing through his veins.

“Hancock-san and I are in a relationship.”

His uneasiness fades away in an instant. “I see, cool!” He says with a wide smile that begins to fall bit by bit, comically so, as seconds go by. He makes a face, his jaw hitting the floor hard yet again. His blatant shock makes Robin giggle a little bit louder, a little bit brighter.

“Wait, since when!?”

* * *

Author’s note:

Hello, everyone! I’m sorry I am doing this here rather than in the beginning or end notes, but this right here deserves its own special place within the story. A friend of mine drew Hancock for Inktober, prompt nº11 - disgusting, and allowed me to post this in the fic because it blends in quite well with this angsty hellhole’s theme. Hope you like it, and thank you, Sori, for your hardwork! Again, love it so much!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Nyon Bā, you’re smirking a lot lately.”_
> 
> _Gloriosa turns around to face Sandersonia, swaying left and right on top of her snake crane. “I guess I am,” she replies with a cryptic smile. “Something caught my attention when we talked to Straw Hat-boy and his crew.”_
> 
> _Marigold hums thoughtfully. “The woman, right? I saw you smirk when she spoke...” Marigold narrows her eyes, then stares at the Den Den Mushi. “Oddly enough, I feel like I’ve heard her voice before.”_
> 
> _Sandersonia tilts her head, following her sister’s line of sight. “Now that you mention it...”_
> 
> Hello, hello!
> 
> Yes, yes, I know that I posted the previous chapter not so long ago, but listen... I cannot help myself! I absolutely adore writing (to the point where it’s one of the few things I cannot stop thinking about) and this story lives in my mind rent-free 24/7, begging to be written down. 
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the huge plot twist at the end! I sure as hell was extremely excited to get to this chapter/that specific segment. Let me know what you think about it, feedback and comments are always greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Congratulations on making it thus far <3


	7. VI: The Empress’ tears.

_**October 1st, 1524. Nighttime.** _

Luffy stares at her, agape and flabbergasted. Confusion sparkles within his comically bulging eyes, a myriad of questions — faltering yet loud _whys, hows, whats_ and _whens_ — dancing off his lips. He blinks a couple of times, making her chuckle in earnest. His jaw still sits on the floor, much to Robin’s amusement.

His shock, while hilarious and endearing, is understandable.

Robin hums, leaning against the desk. The playfulness in her eyes fades away, leaving a sea of nostalgia and contemplation behind. Of sadness and regret, even. He knows that look way too well by now. “It’s a… Very complicated story,” Robin finally says, her voice soft and measured. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Luffy replies, giving her a warm smile. One that could easily melt one’s deepest, darkest worries away. One that makes her sigh out of relief, her tense shoulders loosening up in the process. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

The archaeologist chuckles, playing with the clothes’ fabric. Those are her favourite shirts, Luffy recalls somewhat distractedly. “Don’t worry about me,” Robin looks at him in the eye, “I feel like I do owe you an explanation.”

He sits cross-legged on the floor, placing his hands on top of his knees with a wide smile. A bubbly laugh rolls off his tongue when Robin exhales softly through her nose, the corners of her lips curling up into a faint yet thankful smile. He patiently watches her lick her lips, her grip on the shirts growing stronger almost imperceptibly.

“As you may already know, I joined Baroque Works roughly six years ago,” Robin begins, her voice soft and measured. 

Luffy tenses up somewhat, hundreds of memories rushing back to his head. Crocodile’s tyranny, Yuba’s devastated state, Vivi’s heartrending despair, their silent goodbye, the crew’s brief meeting with Ace, Robin saving him twice… Robin bleeding out on the floor, stabbed and betrayed, willing to give up on her life. On her _dream_.

“I’m not going to go into much detail, but,” Robin makes a pause, shakes her head and sighs. “Crocodile received a letter a couple of months after my… Inclusion. The World Government was summoning the Ouka Shichibukai, threatening to revoke their title should they not appear. Interestingly enough, they were allowed to bring a partner if they so desired.” Raising an eyebrow, Robin sighs yet again. “Crocodile made me go with him, not without helping me disguise myself beforehand. He wanted to spy on the World Government with my powers.”

A phantom eye — the right one, for it’s icy blue in colour — blooms on Robin’s forehead, blinking a couple of times in tandem with her real ones. Then, it disappears, leaving a couple of fuwa flowers behind. Luffy stares at them, agape yet again, though clearly entertained. Her powers never cease to amaze him.

Robin licks her lips, thrumming her fingernails against her desk. “In any case,” her smile grows brighter, “a couple of Shichibukai were already there, wreaking havoc and toying with the Marines left and right, by the time Crocodile and I arrived.” There’s another pause, much less tense and awkward than the prior one. Robin giggles softly. Fondly, perhaps. “Hancock sat on Salome, her partner of choice, looking furious in spite of her emotionless expression. Something about her stance made her look regal, powerful and in absolute control of the entire place.”

Luffy’s smile grows larger. Now _that_ is the Hancock he knows.

“Her eyes, filled with sheer spite, fell upon me when I walked into the room,” Robin continues, her cheeks blushing a faint shade of pink. “They softened, much to my surprise. That made me feel… Safe. Way safer than I’d felt together with Crocodile up until that moment, somehow.”

Gripping the shirts a little bit harder, Robin exhales thoughtfully. “Hancock left about an hour later, charming her way out. Nobody held that against her for obvious reasons,” she says with a knowing smirk, playfulness returning to her features for a split second. “Crocodile and I followed her lead, too.” Robin leans forward, beginning to walk towards the door. “The rest of our story is… A mess, to be honest.” 

He exhales loudly through his nose, a chuckle of sorts, upon picking up the fondness beneath her words. 

“We both kept secrets from each other, especially me,” Robin states coldly, placing her hand on top of Luffy’s hat. “The day Operation Utopia started, everything took a turn for the worse. I did things I am not proud of, Luffy. Things I will never forgive myself for…”

Then, Robin sighs one more time and applies pressure — light and teasing, a playful nudge — to his head before exiting the room without uttering another word. He watches her go, his eyebrows eyes and his eyes pensive… As pensive as Monkey D. Luffy’s eyes can possibly get, that is. Everything’s going to be alright, he tells himself while adjusting his hat. Some seconds go by before he finally stands up, his stomach roaring in the process, ready to rush out of the girls’ room before Nami arrives and kicks him out herself… Quite literally.

Idly, he wonders if Sanji forgot to lock the fridge tonight.

* * *

  
  
  


There’s something mildly threatening — though quite amusing at the same time, Robin tells herself — about the way Hancock stares at her. Her mouth is set in a hard line, her features impossibly sharp. Her dull yet imposing eyes wander, studying her up and down, through and through. Inside out in the most literal sense of the word, even. Annoyance and exasperation dwell within them, harmless yet imposing, making her piercing gaze look a hundred times deadlier. 

Robin lets out a soft gasp, her thoughts coming to an abrupt halt. Relief rushes through her veins, warm and nurturing, upon recognizing that look.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” she offers light-heartedly, smiling in spite of herself. A chuckle dances off her lips, sweet and earnest, when Hancock raises one eyebrow. Knowingly, yet somewhat offended. Ah, some things never change...

Her smile falters, though, when Hancock turns around — her stance tense though unsteady — without uttering a single word. Robin exhales through her nose, watching Hancock walk into the bathroom with shaky feet. Her fingers twitch, uneasy and doubtful, upon feeling Hancock slip away from her further and further. There’s something familiar and heartrending about the entire situation, painful enough to make Robin grimace and take a much needed breath.

“So,” Robin says, following her closely. “How are you feeling?”

The question is… Pointless, to say the least. Though her bruises are healing nicely, going from a worrying shade of purple to a sickly hue of yellow throughout the week, her body is still bandaged and in great pain. Her steps waver here and there, making her look almost indecisive, and her characteristic regal stance is nowhere to be seen. The bitterness and anger dwelling within her eyes, often masked by emptiness and hurt, are nothing but palpable. There is doubt, raw and seemingly endless, eating them away, too. The kind that makes one sick to their stomach, thousands of thoughts and what-ifs rushing through one’s mind at a maddening pace that does nothing but to worsen the already unbearable sensation. Again, the question is nothing but pointless, but Robin still asks, desperate to close the growing distance between them...

Oh how the tables turn, indeed.

Seconds go by, eternal and nerve-wracking, until Robin hears the faintest of sighs.

“Nauseous.”

“Oh,” Robin hums, trying to meet Hancock’s evasive eyes. Understanding strikes her, unpleasant and suffocating as ever. But of course… Thoughts are nothing but a traitorous double-edged sword, after all. For better or worse, Robin knows best. Well aware of the true meaning behind Hancock’s curt reply — for she, too, has felt that way countless times throughout her wretched life — she asks with feigned thoughtfulness, “was the food not of your liking?”

Hancock raises her right hand toward her ear, her shaky fingers trying to toy with something that is no longer there. A frustrated groan tears through her lips upon noticing that, too. Her breathing grows heavier, her shoulders falling harder with each breath harder than before. Another groan, ten times more exasperated than the prior one, echoes throughout the bathroom when Hancock runs her hand through her uneven hair instead. 

_“These?” A twenty-six year old Boa Hancock repeats, moving one of her earrings left and right. The corners of her lips curl up into a faint yet bright smile. “My sisters found them at a ship we raided a couple of years ago, then gave them to me as a coronation gift of sorts.” Her features soften, her smile growing warmer, upon adding, “they’re my treasure.”_

Robin leaves their clothes near the door, smoothing the wrinkles away deep in thought. Her heart throbs loudly between her ears, muffling every sound except for her crazed heartbeat, her stomach churning with uneasiness and anticipation until the very moment Hancock exhales yet again. 

“Not that type of nauseous.”

Blooming a couple of hands by the bath’s water taps, Robin smiles to herself. Her heart flutters, glad that Hancock seems to be willing to talk… If only a little. That makes things much easier. “A bath will be of use, then,” Robin says, walking towards Hancock with deliberately slow steps. A few seconds by, absolute silence reigning in the room, before she points at Hancock’s bandages and adds, “may I?” 

The tiniest sliver of defiance and fright sparkles within Hancock’s eyes, her features hardening visibly one more time. A flight or fight response, Robin notices right away. Her shoulders — still unhealed — tense up, making her grimace for a fleeting moment. Then, her defensiveness fades away, leaving an endless pit of exhaustion and hurt behind. Of vulnerability and sadness, even.

 _“Don’t run away from me, please...”_ Robin’s eyes implore her, desperate yet awfully patient. 

With a defeated sigh, Hancock looks away — unable to hold Robin’s pleading gaze for too long — and turns around. Robin’s face brightens up considerably, though, having caught a glimpse of trust glinting in Hancock’s eyes just in time. 

“Thank you.”

A sudden wave of nausea strikes her, clawing its way up her throat, when her shaky hands tug at the bandages. Her stomach drops at the sight of Hancock’s back, an utter mess of yellowish bruises and numerous wounds, each of them in different stages of scarring. Her unprepared eyes fall upon the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon, imposing and heartrending. An undying reminder, a brand that seems to be mocking _her_ ; of what’s been done and lost.

Hancock’s body tenses up, the faintest of trembles rocking it back and forth ever so slightly, though she remains silent. 

* * *

“Do you want me to cut your hair?” Robin asks, running her hands gently through Hancock’s uneven locks and spreading the lavender-scented shampoo with utmost care. A pang of sympathy pierces through her saddened heart whenever her hands find a tender spot on her scalp or missing chunks of hair. 

A sense of familiarity overwhelms her, memories of Water 7 and Enies Lobby rushing back to her tired mind. _“This brings me back…”_ Robin recalls nostalgically, reaching out for the showerhead. Her mouth curves into a smile upon remembering Nami doing the exact same thing for her back in the day. The navigator was careful, too, always asking _“does this hurt?”_ and _“is the water too hot?”_ under her breath. 

Observing her reflection in the soapy water, Hancock hums absentmindedly. Robin bites her lower lip, her grip on the showerhead growing stronger. _“This is going to be harder than I originally expected…”_

Rinsing the shampoo off Hancock’s hair, Robin goes over her next question a dozen times. Uncertainty embraces her like an old friend, leaving plenty of room for nervousness to kick in. “Can I,” she says, her voice soft yet hesitant, “wash your back?”

Another hum echoes throughout the quiet bathroom, faint and short-lived. _“Is that a yes?”_ Robin wonders, grasping the shower gel and sponge with shaky hands. Eventually, after having waited a whole minute, she brings the sponge down and starts rubbing Hancock’s shoulders with utmost care. _“Looks like it… Perhaps not that hard, then.”_

The corners of Robin’s lips curl up into a faint smile, sad yet hopeful, upon spotting the fresher wounds on Hancock’s back. The ones she acquired that same morning after Jinbe had slammed her against the sick bay’s door, breaking the round window in the process. _“Jinbe really is a straightforward man, having her own up to the truth like that...”_ she muses, eyeing the scabs with a thoughtful expression. Her own back straightens, the scars she obtained at Tequila Wolf twitching and aching for the very first time in two years, when her eyes land on the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon yet again. 

“Do you pity me now?”

Robin blinks a couple of times, taken aback by Hancock’s sudden question. Her cheeks redden lightly, her heart speeding up significantly, upon feeling those ocean eyes of hers staring straight into her soul. They’re filled to the brim with vulnerability and raw hesitation, pleading her to be honest. How long has it been since they last looked into each other’s eyes like this, a part of Robin wonders. Far too long, another answers.

In spite of the painful lump that keeps on strangling her throat, Robin manages to gulp hard. Many emotions — despair, grief, regret and shame, to name but a few — have been swallowing her whole throughout the last couple of weeks, but pity is definitely not amongst them. 

“No.”

Tears well up in Hancock’s shocked eyes, threatening to spring from them at any given moment. Surprisingly enough, Hancock doesn’t look away from her. If anything, she turns around some more, facing her straight on.

“Feelings are… Puzzling,” Robin tests the waters, trying hard to find the most appropriate words. “I still cannot grasp my own from time to time, but I assure you that I do not pity you.” Inhaling deeply, she reaches out for one of Hancock’s clenched hands tentatively. Its softness catches her by surprise, a sense of familiarity rushing through her veins. “Needless to say, I am not going to leave you alone again.”

Hancock gasps for air, lowering her gaze slowly but surely. After hesitating for a couple of seconds, Hancock relaxes her hand enough for Robin to intertwine their fingers with utmost care. Her features soften, too, the ghost of a smile taking over her parted lips. The tears in her eyes remain, though, unwavering and absolute.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Robin asks after a couple of seconds, gently running her thumb along Hancock’s knuckles. Judging by Hancock’s quick yet visible nods, she’s not the only one who has missed… This level of intimacy, of unspoken trust and respect. This closure, this feeling of belonging that goes beyond any and all comprehension. “I’m going to finish washing your back, then I’ll fix your hair. Is that alright with you?” There’s another nod, much shorter this time yet still noticeable, before Hancock turns around again.

With a bright smile, Robin gets back to work.

* * *

  
  
  


Staring at her reflection in the bathroom’s mirror, Hancock toys with some locks of her hair. Twisting them back and forth, left and right between her index and middle fingers; she exhales loudly through her nose.

“Not bad, I guess…”

Disposing of Hancock’s old bandages and clipped locks of hair, Robin lets out a bubbly chuckle. “Why thank you. It suits you,” she says, looking at her handiwork with pride shining bright within her eyes. Her hair looks just like Nami’s hair before Kuma scattered them all around the world, perhaps a little bit longer…

Hancock raises an eyebrow thoughtfully, moving her head — posing, really — in all sorts of directions. After a minute or two, her movements come to a halt. The word “maybe” is written all over her face, though somewhat reluctantly. 

“Come with me,” Robin tells her, already heading out of the bathroom. Her smile grows wider when Hancock’s eyes, inquiring and curious, fall on her. “I have something for you.”

They walk together towards the girls’ room in absolute silence. This one, unlike the others, is highly pleasant. 

Nami and Carrot do not even notice them — the former is far too observed in her maps, her tongue darting out while her hands draw sharp lines with great expertise; whereas the later stares at the openness of the ocean, seemingly lost in her own thoughts — when they walk past them. They’re accompanied by the night’s soothing breeze, the gentle waves which sway the Thousand Sunny back and forth and… The occasionally loud snores and sleepy quarrels that come from the boys’ bedroom. Hancock frowns, looking unamused; while Robin lets out a soft, fond chuckle upon hearing those overly familiar sounds.

Upon arriving at the girls’ room, Robin makes a beeline for Nami’s beloved treasure box. In the meantime, Hancock studies her surroundings with attentive eyes. Robin wanted poster catches her attention, making her hum pensively. “Only dead? What have you even done?”

Shrugging, Robin kneels down in front of the wooden chest. “Ah, don’t worry about that,” she says nonchalantly, opening the box with a thoughtful expression. Her features brighten considerably in the blink of an eye, though.

Blooming a hand over the treasure chest and snapping it shut, Robin rises to her feet and walks towards Hancock with both arms behind her back. The corners of her lips curl up into a joyful, almost teasing smile when Hancock looks her way with a raised eyebrow.

“These are yours.”

A gasp tears through Hancock’s lips, raw and heartrending, when Robin reveals her hands. Between the archaeologist’s thumbs and index fingers hang her earrings, impossibly clean and shiny. Her beloved snake-themed earrings...

Hancock accepts them with trembling hands, tears welling up within her confused eyes. Her heart races at speeds unknown, throbbing between her ears in a deafening way, while her breathing grows quicker. The Tenryuubito had taken them away, robbing her of her most precious treasure… The _one_ thing that makes her feel close to her sisters even when they happen to be apart, so… “How?” 

“Oh, our navigator found them ‘lying around’ in one of their many treasuries.”

Nodding absentmindedly, Hancock closes her hands around her earrings and brings them close to her chest. A sob dances off her lips, loud in the quietness of the bedroom, followed closely by another. And another, and another, and another… Until Hancock’s openly crying, tears running down her reddened cheeks. There’s relief amidst her distraught features, though, happiness breaking through the gloom that reigned in her eyes. Her irregular breathing keeps on quickening, so much so that her rapid — almost desperate — inhales turn into sharp gasps. 

Her grasp on the golden earrings grows stronger, her hands shaking more and more violently with each and every second that goes by. 

Robin’s eyes blaze with understanding, her features softening to lengths unknown. Her fingers twitch nervously, yearning to bring Hancock close and soothe her pain away. Opening her arms slowly but surely, she takes one step forward. Before she gets the chance to say _“can I touch you?”_ or something along those lines, Hancock leans forward and into her embrace between whimpers. With a tender smile, Robin closes her arms around Hancock’s trembling frame with utmost care, avoiding the brand on her back.

“Don’t worry,” Robin whispers, hugging her a little bit closer, when Hancock hides her face on the crook of her neck. Robin’s eyelids fall sluggishly, a couple of tears springing from her eyes, too. “You’re safe, I got you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“You asked for hot pot…” Hancock mumbled, avoiding Robin’s preoccupied eyes. “You remember that… It’s my favourite food.”_
> 
> _Sitting in front of her, Robin cracked a smile. “Of course, there’s no way I’d forget such a crucial fact about you.”_
> 
> _Hancock gave in to hunger, grabbing the plate with shaky hands. While she knew that the meal wasn’t poisoned or drugged, Hancock took small bites at a snail’s pace under Robin’s joyful gaze._
> 
> _“It’s… Good.”_
> 
> Hello, hello! 
> 
> First things first, Hancock and Robin’s relationship will not be explained in detail until the third part of my series. Yes, yes, I’m evil; but I’ll dedicate the entire fic to them and their developing relationship throughout the years. In the meantime, this is all (or most, who knows) you’re going to know about their origins. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly did. I’ve undergone an awful amount of stress this week, so writing this chapter down has been really therapeutic. I love these two, really. I’m also going to take some liberties here and give Hancock a few personalities traits: a nervous tic (playing with her earrings when anxious) and hating tardiness with a burning passion... Being touch-starved, though dreading physical contact to some degree because of r e a s o n s; and so on and so forth. I really hope this doesn’t make her look too out of characte— ah wait... Let me know what you think about it, feedback and comments are always greatly appreciated! If you want to hear my ramblings, which I doubt, please follow me on my (new) Tumblr acc: @hurricanemylove (yes, like the Boa sisters song. It’s great and so catchy, don’t judge me.)
> 
> Edit: so, Tumblr doesn’t show my posts regarding the story up, so... Ah, guess I die :)
> 
> Congratulations on making it thus far, see you all again soon <3


End file.
